The Island
by Froshe
Summary: Le Prince Jellal vient de se faire capturer par un équipage de Pirate. Que se passera-t-il si leurs sentiments essayent de changer le cours de l'histoire ? Une histoire de magie et d'amour, le tout à la surface des mers.[Ua] Label SPPS ?
1. Tout le monde peut changer

La pluie tombait dehors. Elle s'écrasait à grosses gouttes sur les vagues déjà mouvementées de la mer…Celles-ci faisaient remuer le navire dans tous les sens, obligeant les plus faibles à rejeter leur dernier repas dans les flots allant nourrir les poissons. A l'intérieur de la cabine du commandant, on pouvait voir par le hublot légèrement couvert de buée, le dos d'un siège divinement sculpté tout enjolivé avec des dorures. Le trône en question,- on ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler autrement- se tourna lentement avec un grincement abominable. L'homme assis dessus, car c'était un homme, ne ressemblait absolument pas à l'idée qu'on s'aurait fait d'un dirigeant. Il portait des habits déchirés, un sourire sadique et une barbe de trois jours. Quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas épouvantable laissant apparaître un de sbires du dirigeant tenant par la peau du cou, littéralement, un jeune homme qui avait dû être d'apparence soignée mais qui avait dû être maltraité. Sa peau blanche et pure laissait apparaître de grandes blessures rouges sanguinolantes entourées de marques à mi-chemin entre violettes et bleues. Sa chevelure bleue était désordonnée et ses yeux foncés étaient souligné par des cernes noires. L'homme sur le siège prit la parole :

\- Alors Prince ? On fait moins le malin maintenant ? Je vous avais dit de me laisser le commandement sans faire d'histoire !

\- Je ne m'abaisserais point à faire le malin comme vous dîtes, et jamais je ne vous laisserai le commandement de ce navire sans rechigner ! Je suis Prince ! Votre erreur vous semblera fatale dès que le Roi l'apprendra ! lança courageusement le prince déchu.

L'homme s'approcha et lui flanqua une gifle phénoménale qui laissa stupéfait le jeune prince. Néanmoins, il devait soit être stupide soit très courageux, il reprit la parole et s'adressa à lui comme à un public tout entier.

\- Vous venez de frapper la Monarchie en me frappant ! Les foudres de Dieu tomberont sur vous et vous ne serez guère qu'un vil cafard écrasé sous la chaussure du ciel ! Libérez moi et vous ne souffrirez pas Ren.

Le dénommé Ren éclata d'un rire gargantuesque en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Moi ? Moi je souffrirais ?! Mais je ne crois pas en votre Dieu à vous, un Dieu comme vous dîtes ne protégera jamais la Royauté ! Vous êtes en train de souffrir. Et cher Prince, si vous permettez, vous, allez mourir. Pas moi. Vous.

Il s'avanca et attrapa la tête du Prince entre ses mains, commençant à serrer de toute ses forces sa gorge tandis que le noble tentait désespérément de respirer. D'ailleurs son visage commençait à devenir bleu, ce qui ravit intérieurement Ren.

Quand soudain un éclair zébra le ciel lui faisant lâcher prise stupéfait. Le jeune noble lui se releva tant bien que mal en prenant une immense respiration et en lui grommelant tout de même quelques mots.

\- Vous voyez ? Le ciel n'est pas d'accord.

Au moment où le traître allait acquiescer en permettant au Prince déchu de séjourner dans les cachots au lieu d'une mort certaine et douloureuse, les battants de la Porte se rouvrirent en laissant place à un homme affolé.

\- Maitre Ren ! C'est les Pirates ! Ils sont là !

\- Pardon ?! Ils sont là ? s'exclama le Maître, affolé. Ils sont près ? On a le temps pour les canons ?!

Ce fut au tour du Prince de rire d'un air démoniaque, d'un rire sans chaleur.

\- Nous n'avons pas de canons sur ce navire. Lâcha-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Ren le saisit par le col et lui souffla une haleine fétide dans le visage.

\- Vous savez que vous risquez d'y perdre la vie également ? Alors ne riez pas.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais au moins vous n'aurez pas le contrôle du vaisseau. Répondit l'autre blasé.

Un tremblement parcourut le navire tout entier ce qui fit frémir l'équipage.

\- Tous en avant vers la bataille ! Nous sommes plus forts qu'eux ! lança le pseudo-capitaine.

Ils se précipièrent tous vers le devant du bâteau. Un navire jonché d'une voile noire lugubre les attendait, canons ouverts et équipage sur la proue avec sabre à la main.

\- A l'abordage ! hurla une voix masculine du côté des pirates. Allez-y !

C'est à ce moment -là que le Prince sût que tout était finit pour lui. Il sombra dans un état d'inconscience provoqué par la Peur, la faim et les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées. ..

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était une fois de plus dans une prison et se dit que malheureusement son équipage avait gagné. Enfin…après la mutinerie ce n' était plus exactement son équipage… Il leva une tête engourdie et remarqua que ses mains avaient été menottées et ligotées au-dessus de sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun mouvement possible. Il plissa les paupières et inspecta la cave autour de lui. Il ne devait pas être dans son navire…Celui-ci était sale et visiblement en mauvais état…Se pourrait-il…Que les pirates l'aient emmené ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Quel avantage cela procurait-il aux pirates de l'avoir embarqué ? Peut-être…Peut-être voudraient-ils lui faire du chantage pour récupérer des terres ? Ou pis encore pour avoir sa couronne ? Oh décidemment il eut mieux fallu que son ancien équipage gagne…Quitte à y laisser la vie.. Il dressa l'oreille en entendant des pas grincer derrière la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui cherchant à repérer un outil tranchant qu'il pourrait aisément attraper. Il n'y avait rien…Il aurait dû s'en douter…Les pas se rapprochèrent derrière la porte, et il se résigna à accepter son triste sort. Il n'était pas si courageux en fin de compte.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit laissant entrer une silhouette vêtue d'une cape et d'un capuchon ne permettant à personne de connaître son identité. On ne pouvait malheureusement pas découvrir le sexe de la personne en observant sa démarche ou le contour de son corps car elle était trop couverte de couches de vêtements sous sa cape pour ça. La silhouette s'agenouilla devant le Prince, laissant apparaître un visage masqué par un foulard. « Mince…se dit le noble, cette personne avait vraiment tout prévu pour que son identité reste inconnue. »

\- Je sais qui vous êtes. Lâcha la silhouette d'une voix féminine.

« Oh. C'était donc une femme...Il pouvait légèrement baisser sa garde…On ne sait jamais…Peut-être était-elle douée en piraterie ou en escrime. »

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide en la fixant les yeux dans les yeux. Qui ne connait pas mon nom ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très modeste, Prince_ Jellal._ Renchérit la femme, l'intonation amusée.

Jellal sourit et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de se redresser.

\- Je suis obligé. Seriez-vous un Roi modeste ? Ou plutôt une Reine modeste devrais-je dire.

La femme parut sincèrement embêtée et se releva en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. « Il avait déjà deviné…Mais en même temps comment ne pas parler ? Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de ne pas dévoiler son visage. »

\- Vous m'en voyez navrée mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer la Royauté. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était envisageable se moqua-t-elle.

\- Encore heureux, murmura le jeune prince. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? reprit-il en haussant la voix.

\- Vous allez nous être utile susurra la jeune femme à son oreille. Vous serez détaché dans peu de temps…Vous servirez…d'appât à chaque combat.

Jellal serra les dents et tenta de se ressaisir.

\- Pouvez -vous au moins me dire votre nom ?

La réponse fut brève et catégorique.

\- Non.

\- Mais…Vous pouvez m'appeler _Titania_ rajouta la jeune femme, amusée.


	2. Ce ne sont pas des requins

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa capture et l'attaque de son navire, le renommé Celestial King et chaque jour, il recevait la visite de Titania. Il avait appris que la jeune femme était le Commandant du navire et que malgré sa captivité, elle faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers tout le monde. Une femme charmante si elle n'avait pas été pirate et lui son prisonnier. Un jour elle arriva simplement vêtue d'une robe sous sa cape et son habituel capuchon et lui annonça d'un air enthousiaste qu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

\- Prince Jellal, vous allez enfin être libre de vagabonder à votre guise sur le navire ! Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas chercher à vous noyer sinon…vous vous exposerez à des représailles plus que douloureuses…

Jellal commençait à bien s'entendre avec cette jeune capitaine et accepta le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin revoir l'air frais ! Il commençait à devenir limite claustrophobe enfermé à l'intérieur… Il se secoua les poignets et d'un pas ferme et assuré se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Hmm…N'ayez pas peur de….murmura Titania. Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le vent mais Jellal s'approcha d'elle un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Je suis né pour être Roi, Titania. Je ne dois avoir peur de personne si ce n'est de la Peur elle-même, alors un pirate…J'étais prêt à mourir, je ne me ferais pas molester.

\- Si vous le dîtes… soupira la jeune femme. Allez-y alors, je vous attends ici. J'ai vraiment tout mon temps sur ce navire, vous savez ?

Le jeune Prince monta les marches en bois et atterrit sur le ponton du navire. L'équipage de la jeune femme vaquait à diverses occupations et il pouvait apercevoir deux jeunes femmes au-dessus d'un livre en train de rire. La première avait des longs cheveux blonds et la deuxième, plus petite, portait un carré court et d'un bleu plus clair que le sien. Il se dirigea vers elles, pensant que si elles lisaient elles ne devaient pas être si brutales. Il leur sourit en s'approchant et la première leva une main en guise de salut.

\- Oh Bonjour ! Tu es le Prince, c'est ça ? lança la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Moi c'est Levy et elle Lucy !

\- Enchanté , vous pouvez m'appeler Jellal, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'occupais une position princière sur ce navire rit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Aha...Oui…Pour ça, désolée…soupira Lucy un peu gênée. On a vraiment besoin d'argent pour le…

\- Pour la restauration du navire l'interrompit Levy en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Oui-iii…Voilà. Rajouta Lucy en tentant d'avoir l'air crédible.

\- Je ne vous croit absolument pas sourit le Prince. Je ne vous en veux pas, je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment digne de confiance du moins pas encore n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Mais pas du tout…Oh, vous nous embarrassez, à chaque réponse de votre part on se piège, rit Lucy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout bientôt !

\- Je l'espère alors ! A bientôt Mesdames. Je vais aller visiter le navire, répondit Jellal en souriant d'un air sincère.

Il rencontra diverses personnes, certaines enjouées comme les deux jeunes filles ou encore limite maussade voire grincheuse mais personne ne semblait lui vouloir de mal contrairement aux dires de Titania. Il s'assit sur une chaise abandonnée et se mit à admirer la vue de la mer qui s'étendait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres…Il se mit à rêver éveillé et il sursauta lorsqu'une main brutale se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à un homme aux yeux rouges, aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et couvert de piercing.

\- Alors c'est toi notre prisonnier ? grogna l'homme. Moi c'est Gajeel. Et t'a pas intérêt à faire de mal ou influencer Er…Titania sinon t'es un homme mort.

Sur ces aimables paroles, il se retourna et s'en alla, sûrement parler à d'autres pirates ou on ne sait quoi du genre…

Jellal resta stupéfait et retourna retrouver Titania. Comment est-ce que l'autre homme- là Gajeel avait failli l'appeler ? Er- … ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être…Il se passa tous les prénoms qu'il connaissait dans sa tête… Erin ? Non… Eras ? Pas son genre … Eryl ? Trop noble… Erika ? Éroda ? Non sûrement pas… Ernestine ? Hmm…Ou alors Erell ? Il allait essayer de faire avouer son nom à Titania…Peut-être réussirait-il à la faire lui avouer son nom…Il redescendit les marches de l'escalier et la trouva assise sur le lit de sa cellule, l'air absente bien que son visage était toujours couvert. Il eut une idée et murmura en commençant à voix haute puis en baissant tout à fait sa voix :

\- Alors ? On s'endort ? Er . . .

Il fit cela de sorte que Titania n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la fin de sa phrase pour savoir qu'il avait prononcé le début de son nom et elle crût qu'il l'avait prononcé en entier ce qui l'amena à se lever dans une colère noire.

\- Qui t'a dit mon nom ? Comment sais-tu que je m'appelle Erza ?!

\- C'est donc ce nom-là…Tu t'appelles Erza… lança Jellal en riant. Je ne le savais pas à vrai dire.

Erza si tel était vraiment son nom, mais vu sa réaction il se doutait qu'il y avait 99% de chances pour que ce soit son vrai nom, se rassit et grommela d'une voix rude qu'il l'avait bien eu là.

\- Comment ça s'est passé alors dehors ? demanda-t-elle radoucie.

\- Bien. En fait c'était plutôt agréable. Je me surprendrais même à dire que j'apprécie vraiment ton équipage avoua-t-il à demi gêné. Ils sont plutôt sympathiques et j'ai un très bon souvenir d'un dénommé Macao. Un petit peu familier avec les gens mais gentil.

\- Je me doute que ça doit changer de tes ministres hypocrites et intéressés non ? S'esclaffa Erza. D'ailleurs je pense que nous arriverons bientôt sur la terre ferme. Cela tombe bien, le navire est à réparer si tu le remarques bien.

\- Oh oui que j'ai remarqué ! J'ai peur qu'il s'effondre sur moi plaisanta le jeune homme.

Il se releva s'étant assis à côté de la jeune pirate et observa la mer derrière le hublot enbrumé. Elle s'agitait ressemblant étrangement aux mêmes vagues violentes survenues le jour de sa « capture » même si il avait un certain malaise à évoquer le terme ainsi. Il se jugeait « sauvé » en fin de compte. Il aurait pu être assassiné par les marins lors de la mutinerie et Erza lui avait épargné la mort. Et puis…on n'était pas si mal sur ce navire tout compte fait. Il lui sourit en se retournant vers elle et reprit sa contemplation de la mer. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait exprimer quelque chose…On aurait pensé que la mer était en colère, que les vagues cherchaient à exprimer cette émotion…Mais si on était attentif… Si comme le jeune noble, sans vouloir se vanter, on connaissait beaucoup de secrets de la mer, pour avoir écouté les histoires des troubadours ou lu dans les livres, ou encore si on avait beaucoup d'expérience en mer comme les pirates tels Erza, on pouvait à son tour, se rendre compte de quelque chose. On pouvait deviner ce qu'une personne normale n'aurait pas remarqué, n'aurait même pas imaginé. Une personne tout à faire commune aurait regardé les vagues et l'eau, vaguement intéressée, et aurait sûrement fait la remarque qu'une tempête se profilait à l'horizon mais ce n'était pas ça. Non. . . C'était bien plus grave en fait. Pour une tempête, il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette agitation…Non à l'évidence la mer essayait de faire parvenir un autre message. Une menace en quelque sorte les guettait.

\- Hé, Erza, viens-là ! lança-t-il, tu as remarqué ce qui se passe dehors ?

Elle se leva à la hâte, jeta un coup d'œil à travers le hublot et soupira. Et zut. Ils étaient vraiment dans de beaux draps.

\- Ce n'est pas une tempête lança-t-elle au jeune prince sans savoir qu'il savait bien quelle menace les guettait. Elle remonta en courant les escaliers et lança quelques ordres sur le pont.

\- Hissez les voiles ! Tous à vos postes ! On sait très bien ce que c'est et il vaut mieux ne pas traîner !

Le jeune prince vit Lucy et Levy passer en courant, le livre à la main, un air affolé sur le visage en cherchant à se protéger. Jellal sourit d'un air amer. On ne pouvait pas se protéger de cette catastrophe. Il fallait tout simplement encaisser ou fuir. Et vu la rapidité dont le bateau naviguait, l'option « fuir » n'était pas envisageable. Dommage pour le navire…Il faudrait en reconstruire un autre. Plus imposant, plus rapide. Celui-ci n'allait pas tenir une seconde face à la menace qui les attendaient. « Oh non ça arrive» se dit-il en voyant des ailerons noirs raser l'eau.

\- Ce sont des requins Mon Prince ? demanda un jeune garçon sans doute nouvelle recrue ou fils d'un pirate qui ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce phénomène.

\- Si seulement petit…Si seulement…répondit-il avec mystère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Insista le petit.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne préfères pas savoir…

\- Dîtes quand même, je suis grand vous savez. Se vanta le petit, un air fier affiché sur le visage. Je n'ai peur de rien ! Même pas de ce truc !

\- Ne plaisante pas de ça s'il te plait. Tous les marins et même les Pirates comme vous en ont peur, tu sais. Tu n'aurais pas honte à le craindre expliqua Jellal. D'ailleurs comment tu t'appelles toi ?

\- Moi c'est Roméo ! Même vous, le Prince vous en avez peur ? C'est vraiment si terrible que ça ? Papa ne m'en a jamais parlé, vous savez. Et il m'explique tout…Alors…Dîtes c'est quoi c'est choses noires ?

\- Oui même moi j'en ai peur… Ce ne sont pas des requins, Roméo. Malheureusement c'est bien pire que des requins …_ C'est des dents._ Nous sommes tombés en plein sur _Charybde._


	3. S'il n'en reste qu'un je serais celui-là

Ouvrez les canons ! C'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant alors préparez la poudre !

Les ordres d'Erza résonnaient dans tout le navire et les cris des pirates s'étaient estompés.

La peur au ventre mais résolu, l'équipage de ce vaisseau se préparait à l'attaque. Charybde était bien connue des mers et on ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'éviter. A vrai dire si, il y avait un moyen... Mais celui ci était encore pire que l'idée d'affronter Charybde... On pouvait si on était très courageux passer près du récif de la Morta pour passer sous les risques étaient pires et la mort des malheureux attrapés par ses têtes était abominable.

Jellal serra les dents et ordonna au petit de regagner son dortoir. C'était un enfant ! On ne pouvait pas lui demander de se joindre au combat... D'ailleurs Romeo avait un air familier qui intriguait fortement le Prince...

En secouant la tête pour se changer les idées, Jellal se tourna vers Erza dans le but évident d'aider mais elle le repoussa.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour des enfantillages, l'heure est grave.

Le prince fit un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'intonation sinistre que prenait sa voix et se mordit la lèvre intérieure en tâchant de garder tant bien que mal son sérieux.

\- Je peux aider vous savez. Je ne suis pas si impotent au point de ne pas savoir me débrouiller lors d'une attaque de Charybde. Déjà tournons les voiles et ramons le plus rapidement possible vers l'extérieur. Une personne suivit largement pour chaque canon.

\- Co-comment savez vous de quoi il est question ? Bredouilla Erza stupéfaite.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire mystérieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

\- En tout cas je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils ! Je sais très bien diriger mes hommes toute seule ! Si vous tenez tant que ça a vous rendre utile, rejoignez les hommes au canons ! Lâcha Titania d'une voix sèche qui lui ressemblait peu.

Jellal lui lança un regard noir et rejoignit les hommes au pas de course . Ceux ci lui jetèrent un regard étonné et il retroussa ses manches saisissant un boulet de canon en leur adressant un sourire splendide. D'en bas il entendit la voix d'Erza ordonner aux femmes de ramer le plus vite possible vers l'extérieur ce qui lui fit lâcher un éclat de rire sincère. Les autres le regardèrent comme si il était fou mais il s'en moqua et s'attela à la tâche. Les remous de l'eau se faisaient de plus en plus violents et Jellal remarqua que les "dents" grandissaient de plus en plus.

C'est alors que sans avoir eut le temps de tirer ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile le navire de mît a tourner.. A tourner de plus en plus vite . A tourner de sorte que ceux qui n'avaient pas le cœur bien accroché vomissait tout le contenu de leur ventre par dessus bord . Les filles en général. Malheureusement pour elles... La spirale infernale dans laquelle le bateau était enfermé s'accéléra et s'accéléra de sorte que maintenant seules quelques personnes ne rejetaient pas la nourriture auparavant absorbée. Même Jellal se retint à grand peine de ne pas tout vomir dans les flots. La rotation circulaire à laquelle le navire était soumis semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Charybde les avait entraînés et le vaisseau semblait courir à sa perte. Jellal commençait à voir flou et sa tête le lançait comme s'il s'était prit un coup violent a l'arrière du crâne. Il avait l'impression que les vents les poussaient dans le syphon comme s'ils participaient à l'attaque de Charybde. Jellal plissa les paupières et se sentit glisser vers l'arrière. Il dégringola le long du ponton et finit sa descente dans un mur. "Aie" gémit-il... " Pourquoi ces choses n'arrivent qu'à moi ?" Il dû réviser son jugement car il aperçut les pirates qui l'accompagnaient glisser et dégringoler le long du ponton. Certains réussirent à se rattraper mais l'horreur au ventre Jellal vit quelques marins heureusement tous masculins basculer par dessus bord et s'écraser sur les dents de Charybde.

Il remonta lentement en s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait au diverses objets sur son chemin et lança quelques ordres au marins pour les remotiver et aida un jeune homme a agripper un des rebords du navire.

\- Accroche-toi ! lui lança-t-il, Sinon tu iras rejoindre les malheureux dans l'eau et je ne pense pas que ton ambition soit d'aller nourrir un monstre marin !

Il lui attrapa les mains de force et les plaqua sur le rebord du navire.

\- Merci! le remercia chaudement le pirate, terrorisé.

Jellal lui fit un petit signe de la main et s'évertua à remonter le long du vaisseau mais fut emporté vers l'arrière. Il allait basculer dans les flots et sans l'aide du jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé lui-même, il serait sans doute mort à cette heure-ci.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et aperçut sur une des dents de Scylla une chevelure rouge écarlate qui donnait l'impression d'une flamme sur la me. Il allait se retourner lorsque la silhouette lui parut familière...il s'agrippa au rebord du navire et observa attentivement le corps. Mais...mais ...Il en était sur maintenant ! C'était... C'était Erza ! Il tourna la tête cherchant une corde ou il ne savait quoi mais rien ne lui tomba sous le regard. Il souffla un bon coup et sans plus attendre ou même sans réfléchir une seule seconde il passa les pieds par dessus bord et se jeta dans l'eau.

Il manqua de peu d'atterrir sur une des dents et l'agrippa de toute des forces. Il allait sauver Erza ! Il le fallait ! Elle l'avait libéré de son équipage qui l'avait mutiné, il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir comme ça ! Il s'en rendait compte maintenant ... Elle avait été tellement gentille avec lui... Non... Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ... Pas maintenant ! Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour ça ! Il devait même au péril de sa vie, aller la chercher. Il chercha du regard la dent sur laquelle était posée Erza et nagea tant bien que mal jusqu'à elle.

Il réussit, Dieu seul sait comment, à parvenir jusqu'à elle et attrapa son bras. Ouf... Elle n'était pas morte juste inconsciente ! Il la serra contre elle et lui fit lâcher prise. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien de rester accrocher à la dent... La bouche de Charybde allait se fermer, ils se feraient engloutir.

Ils furent aspirés dans le tourbillon et la seule chose que Jellal retenu en sombrant dans l'inconscience, c'était que son corps et avec le sien, celui d'Erza,était projeté dans les airs.

_Ils allaient mourir..._Ce fut la dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Jellal.


	4. Pinces-toi Crie Mais tu ne rêves pas

Il se réveilla la tête plongée dans le sable avec la sensation désagréable de brûler. Sa peau le piquait, il avait la gorge sèche et râpeuse comme s'il avait avalé du sable par poignées entières. Il releva la tête, les yeux voilés d'un calque noir qui l'empêchait de bien voir mais il parvenait à distinguer des arbres et un ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Il entendait les vagues s'échouer contre la plage si ça en était bien une et clapoter légèrement en ondulation. Il sentait vaguement une odeur de fleur et de cèdre.

Il avait appris à reconnaître les parfums étant enfant et il s'en rappelait de quelques un. Il se demanda un moment s'il était mort mais il savait bien que non. Le pays des morts ne comportait pas vraiment de ciel bleu et il ne risquait pas d'être au paradis s'étant, involontairement certes, joint à un équipage de pirates. Il essaya de se relever mais ses muscles semblaient avoir fondu tant ils étaient mous. Il plissa des paupières et tenta de chercher Erza du regard.

Ses yeux se posèrent avec soulagement sur un corps à demi dévêtu pourvu d'une épaisse chevelure rouge mêlée à des algues, au sable et à diverse choses de la mer. « Elle était vivante… » C'était la seule pensée à peu près sensée qui traversait son esprit. Il rampa péniblement vers elle et la retourna pour vérifier son pouls. Oui…Vivante mais inconsciente…Il pourrait aller chercher de secours dès qu'il se serait reposé un peu…

Il avait tout de même risqué sa vie pour elle, même si il ne le regrettait pas une seconde, il pouvait souffler un peu…Il la regarda attentivement et une pensée étrange surgit fans sa tête._ Elle était vraiment magnifique… Son visage_…Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais à présent qu'il l'avait sous les yeux….C'était la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais vu…Même endormie, même blessée, même sale…Elle ressemblait à une déesse…Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait caché son visage…Elle brillait. On aurait dit une étoile, non plus… Si les femmes étaient des étoiles, celle-ci était la Lune. Oh oui…Il avait décidemment des idées spéciales…

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle dans le sable et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait comment ils avaient échappé à Charybde mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et manqua de peu de s'endormir mais se ressaisit vite en songeant à toutes ces personnes dans les histoire qui après un grand choc s'étaient endormie, croyant bien faire pour se reposer, mais ne s'étaient jamais réveillées, plongeant soit dans un coma soit mourant suite à leur blessures. Il ne savait pas s'il avait une blessure grave mais il avait mal partout et cela le confronta dans l'idée de ne surtout, surtout pas dormir. Et s'il y avait des bandits sur cette île ?

Et si…Et si… Les feuilles des buissons derrière lui s'agitèrent et il se releva tant bien que mal, jetant un regard méfiant sur la végétation qui l'entourait. Il se dirigea vers eux, à pas lents car ses jambes étaient encore courbatues. Lorsque le sable fin fit place à des pierres rondes et dures, il baissa la tête pour ne pas trébucher et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit une silhouette masculine se fondre parmi les ombres des arbres. Il sentit ses genoux ployer et si la silhouette ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il serait tombé la tête la premières sur les galets. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir la silhouette mais le voile noir s'était rétabli et il ne vit rien sinon sa taille. L'inconnu était de taille moyenne et ne devait guère le dépasser.

Avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience il vit une main se tendre vers lui et une voix féminine parler.

\- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons les aider n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas envisageable…Imagine qu'ils soient de la Noblesse ? rétorqua une voix d'homme.

\- S'iiil te plaiiiiit ?

\- Bon d'accord… accepta l'homme agacé.

* * *

A son réveil suivant, Jellal se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane dont les murs étaient tapissés de fresques et de tableau et dont l'intérieur était joliment décoré. Il était allongé dans un lit peu confortable mais à sa taille, la tête reposant sur un oreiller visiblement confectionné à la hâte et reposant entre des draps de lins très fins mais chauds. La pièce était petite mais on voyait que tout avait été fabriqué avec soin et délicatesse. Par exemple, les fenêtres étaient taillées dans des vitres colorés aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel ce qui enjolivait la maisonnette. Il était seul dans la cabane ce qui le surprit beaucoup. Il s'amusa à observer les différents dessins très bien réalisés qui ornaient plusieurs côtés des murs ou même dans des cadres sur des étagères. Il pouvait même remarquer une guitare dans un étui sur un coin de la pièce. Mais où était-il tombé ? Ces gens paraissaient pauvres mais riches en même temps. En effet, une guitare coûtait atrocement cher ! Et ces vitraux ?

Où les avait-il trouvés ? Etait-ce possible qu'il se trouvât chez des Voleurs ?! Mais alors pourquoi avoir prit soin de lui ? Il remarqua également un autre lit, identique au sien, à côté de lui. Les draps étaient repoussés ce qui lui donna l'impression que son propriétaire n'était autre qu'Erza. Et où était-elle passée d'ailleurs ? Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de son précédent réveil, excepté qu'il avait entendu des voix…Il lui semblait également qu'il avait fait quelques réflexions déplacées à l'égard d'Erza… Mais peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Il l'espérait…Sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau face à une Erza énervée…  
Il se redressa vivement et sortit hors du lit, les jambes légèrement flageolantes. Il avança lentement pas par pas et finit par se retrouva devant la porte. Devait-il ouvrir cette porte ? Que se trouvait-il derrière ? Il hésita une demi-seconde et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il en resta bouche-bée n'en croyant pas ses yeux.  
\- Wow ! lâcha-t-il en oubliant instantanément les règles de la politesse.

Devant lui s'étendait une plage de sable fin qui donnait lieu sur une mer d'un bleu éclatant et limpide. La mer était calme sans une seule vague. Un peu comme si quelqu'un avait stoppé exprès la mer la réduisant à un état de calme absolu. C'était le paradis. On se serait cru sur une de ces îles si chères et si renommées que même le Roi,s on père, avait eut du mal à acheter. C'était absolument magnifique. Le soleil illuminait tout ce paysage en faisant briller l'eau et en illuminant le sable blanc des plages de cocotiers...

Il hésitait à se retourner car il voulait profiter encore de cette vue splendide. Il s'imaginait dans un conte...Avec ses arbres majestueux qui semblaient tendre leurs feuilles vers le visiteur à chaque pas qu'il faisait...Avec ses fuits délicieux dont la chair faisait penser à l'éclat du soleil...Vraiment. Peut-être rêvait-il. Oui sûrement, ça devait être un rêve... Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de s'allonger sur une plage de sable doré et de siroter un cocktail sans se soucier des responsabilités qui pesaient sur soi ? Surtout que lorsqu'on était Prince, les responsabilités ça vous pleuvaient dessus... Et puis qui était intéressé par ranger des papiers, lire des papiers, signer des papiers, écrire des papiers toute la journée ? Sérieusement...

Il se retourna vers sa cabane et resta une nouvelle fois stupéfait devant l'immense végétation qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait devant lui deux cabanes sans compter la sienne, et une immense île. Des Montagnes s'offraient à sa vue et une forêt débutait juste derrière les habitations. On se serait crû sur un pays et non sur une île s'il n'y avait pas eu la mer. Il secoua la tête et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers la plus petite des deux cabanes. Erza n'ayant certainement pas voulu entrer dans la grande, qui devait faire le triple de la «sienne», pour ne pas déranger leurs hôtes.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et ouvrit la poignée doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte, stupéfait.

Erza était étendue sur une table en pierre sur le dos, et une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bleus noués en deux couettes avait ses mains tendues vers elle, bien qu'il ne vit pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait. On aurait dit...On aurait dit qu'elle était en train de disséquer et cela l'horrifia au plus haut point.

\- Arrêtes ! Lança-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement, un air contrit sur le visage et il se sentit gêné. Elle avait tout simplement posé un linge sur le front d'Erza et lui appliquait de la pommade sur le cou.

\- Désolée, désolée, désolée ! S'excusa la jeune fille en une fraction de seconde. Je voulais juste l'aider !

\- Oh c'est moi qui suit désolé... Je ne savais pas ce que vous faisiez et je me suis un peu emporté...Excusez-moi. Vous préférez que je m'en aille ?

\- Oh non ! Ne vous inquiètez pas, vous pouvez regarder.

Sur ces mots, elle tendit de nouveau les mains vers Erza et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans une langue qui devait venir du latin. De la lumière bleue jaillit de ses mains et baigna la tête d'Erza.

Jellal se frotta les yeux. Non il ne rêvait pas.._.De la magie ?!_


	5. Tellement de sang

Jellal fixa stupéfait la jeune fille et allait lui demander des explications sur le champs mais elle s'écarta d'Erza, se plaçant à côté de lui, un grand sourire collé sur les lèvres, et posa d'un air mystérieux son doigt sur ses propres lèvres en lui enjoignant d'un regard de se taire. Elle avait un air impérial qui fit flancher Jellal et il l'observa d'un air inquiet et légèrement suspicieux. Mais de quoi était-elle capable ? Et comment avait-elle acquis ce pouvoir ? Etait-ce inné, ou un apprentissage lui avait tout révélé ?

\- Sshh… murmura-t-elle en pointant la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, du doigt.

Le jeune Prince ne se résigna pas pour autant à ne rien lui demander sur la nature de sa « magie » , loin de là, et il allait la questionner mais il fut une fois de plus interrompu, à son grand regret, par la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate qui se redressa subitement ,en les effrayant, en prenant une immense inspiration. Elle se tourna rapidement dans tous les sens, à se tordre la tête, le regard hagard, les mains tremblantes. Elle se pressa les mains sur les yeux comme pour fuir la réalité et finit par poser son regard sur le Prince, en ayant l'air de lui demander toutes les réponses aux questions qui se posaient dans sa tête. Questions qu'elle n'hésita pas à évoquer, une fois ce moment de doute passé.

\- Où sommes-nous ?! Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis allongé là-dessus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

Elle enchaina les questions à tout vitesse sans laisser le temps à personne de ne répondre ne serait-ce qu'à la première.

\- Shh…Là…là…Calmez-vous… chuchota Jellal en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je vais tout vous raconter, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais allongez-vous pour vous reposer, vous avez été gravement blessée et vous avez failli y passer…

\- Je ..Je pense que je vais vous laisser…Désolée encore...s'excusa rapidement celle que Jellal nommait sans conteste mage, en sortant presque en courant de la cabane.

Jellal retint son souffle et regarda la jeune pirate droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait s'être légèrement calmée bien que une leur inquiète subsistait dans ses yeux un peu fous. Elle semblait supplier du regard le jeune noble, comme pour demander des nouvelles sur son équipage et sur ce qui s'était passé.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit, bien embêté à présent, et se passa la main dans ses cheveux tout emmêlés. Le moment le plus pénible était à venir. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il décida de faire rapide. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tordit les mains, avant de enfin commencer.

\- Bon ça va ? Monsieur a bien prit son temps, peut-être était-il même en train de rêver ? Il peut commencer ? Peut-être même que Môôôô-sieur voudrait un p'tit café et des croissants avant de se lancer ? Ironisa une Erza impatiente.

\- J'y viens, lâcha le noble d'un ton bref avant de , véritablement cette fois, commencer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce dont vous vous rappelez à propos de ce qui s'est passé mais le bateau a été prit dans une attaque très violente de Charybde et vous avez basculé par-dessus bord.

Il vit les yeux d'Erza s'arrondir de stupeur et il reprit avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

\- J'ai sauté dans les flots pour sauver commença-t-il, mais à peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il vit les lèvres de Titania s'étirer en un sourire moqueur et il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Je disais donc, reprit-il se concentrant uniquement sur ses paroles, j'ai sauté dans les flots pour vous sauver mais entre-temps… Entre-temps, le bateau s'était fait aspiré par Charybde. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas voir le visage de la jeune femme et continua son récit. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes ni comment nous sommes arrivés ici mais une chose est sûre. Cette île est habitée par des gens généreux et gentils étant donné que la jeune fille que tu avais vu, nous a sauvé et guérit.

Il jugeait bon de ne pas avertir Titania que ledit jeune fille maitrisait la magie. Il ne se doutait pas que la jeune fille en question les écoutait. Celle-ci poussa un discret soupir de soulagement et s'éloigna à pas de loup, un sourire sincère s'épanouissant sur son visage. Elle allait devoir _l_'avertir.

Même de l'extérieur de la cabane , on pouvait entendre des sanglots ininterrompus, des sanglots hystériques frisant la limite de la folie. Déjà de l'extérieur, sans avoir vu ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, on pouvait deviner, qu'une chose très triste s'était produite.

Jellal ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il voulait agir, il voulait la réconforter mais il avait peur d'être maladroit. Il voyait bien qu'Erza était en train d'essuyer une crise de nerfs. Il avait déjà vu des femmes après avoir perdu leur mari ou leur fils agir ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sombre dans la dépression, chose fréquente. Il tenta tant bien que mal de la réconforter en enchainant mensonges sur mensonges, en lui disant qu'ils avaient peut-être survécus, qu'ils se reposaient sûrement en ce moment, que tout irait bien.

Il se leva brusquement, dépassé par les évènements, et courut vers la porte. Il manqua de peu de rentrer dans sa jeune hôte qui avait accourut aux bruyants bruits des sanglots.

\- Je suis venue pour vous aider ! Il va falloir que je l'endorme ! Restez à côté d'elle, elle en a besoin. Je vais préparer le nécessaire lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton brusque avant de monter les escaliers en courant.

Jellal haussa un sourcil, perplexe. On aurait dit une autre personne, totalement différente de celle qui s'excusait à chaque phrase mais pourtant si semblable en son physique et son attitude confiante face à la maladie. ( NA= OK. Cette phrase ne veut rien dire XD, nous sommes d'accord :p)

\- Au diable la politesse ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en allant rejoindre Erza pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. Il se sourit mentalement en s'adressant une claque virtuelle pour son audace et songea qu'il y avait quelques jours à peine, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça ! Et le voilà, maintenant, serrant une jeune femme, très belle en passant ( Mais d'où lui venait toutes ces idées ?!), dans ses bras princiers. Que dirait la cour, que diraient ses ministres s'il le voyaient dans cette situation ? Pas que ça soit désagréable… Mais on ne serrait pas une jeune femme presqu'inconnue dans ses bras que l'on soit comte, ministre, lord ou prince. On l'aurait traité de Paysan ou d'homme de la basse société. On faisait le baisemain à une jeune femme ravissante pas un câlin ! Il soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était de lassitude ou de bonheur mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette idée et reporta son regard sur les escaliers lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille descendre avec précaution les marches en tenant un bol à la main.

Le bol était rempli d'une substance bleue vive d'un vif aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux et un nuage de vapeur, ou de fumée il ne savait pas exactement, flottait au-dessus.

Son hôte s'approcha de la jeune femme et d'un ton doux lui fit boire le mélange. Erza s'endormit immédiatement et s'il n'y avait pas eu le mouvement rapide de la jeune fille, elle se serait écrasée au sol.

\- Voilà. Murmura l'adolescente.

Jellal s'approcha redoutant un peu ce qu'il pourrait voir, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était effrayé. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, horrifié. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi blanche ?! Ce n'était pas un corps vivant qu'il avait devant lui mais un cadavre à en juger par son teint maladif ! Il se pencha légèrement au-dessus de son corps pour tenter d'entendre le bruit de sa respiration. Heureusement, un léger souffle le rassura et il recula. Sa jeune hôte le regardait, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Eh bien ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une personne malade ?

Il haussa les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de sortir. Une fois dehors, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

\- Alors ? Cette histoire de magie ?

\- C'est assez compliqué avoua la jeune fille. Par où commencer ?

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ? Et comment tout ceci est arrivé ? Il illustra son idée d'un vague geste de la main.

\- Je m'appelle Wendy Marvell se présenta la jeune fille. Et voici comment mon histoire a commencé…

« La tempête faisait rage. Wendy pouvait apercevoir l'île au loin et se résigna à ne jamais l'atteindre et à mourir dans les flots. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Et si …Et si elle sautait et tentait de nager jusqu'à là-bas ? Certes c'était loin mais elle avait un peu plus de chance à la nage qu'en restant agrippée au rebord du bateau à attendre la mort… Elle rassembla tout son courage et sauta à l'eau. Elle eut de la chance et pu s'accrocher à une planche qui flottait sur l'eau avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience… En se réveillant elle vit un visage penché vers elle qui souriait et qui l'aida à se remettre de son choc. Les jours passèrent et elle apprit que cette jeune personne maîtrisait la magie. Elle demanda à en avoir l'enseignement et à sa grande surprise, elle accepta en expliquant que toutes les personnes qui échouaient sur cette île étaient destinées pour devenir mage. Et c'est alors que sa formation commença… »

Wendy n'eut pas le temps de finir de raconter son histoire qu'un cri déchira le ciel, venant de la cabane.

\- Elle s'est déjà réveillée ? Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Wendy.

Ils coururent tout les deux à en perdre haleine vers la cabane et lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent le spectacle qu'ils virent les figea instantanément sur place avant de se précipiter vers Erza…

* * *

_Tellement de sang…Un souvenir prit place dans l'esprit de Wendy et elle resta statufiée ne pouvant plus réagir. _

_Tellement de sang, tellement tellement de sang. Partout. Et Lui qui la regardait, un sourire ravi affiché sur le visage._


	6. Memento Mori

(EXCEPTIONNEL POINT DE VUE D'ERZA)

Pas d'inquiétude, c'est le seul passage assez " triste" de toute la fiction :p

(je crois ! Muahaha) Bonne Lecture ! :D

* * *

Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Calme. Paix. Son Equipage. Du Silence. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'une crise de larmes, d'un câlin du Prince ce qui lui avait fait énormément de bien elle s'en souvenait un petit sourire contrit aux lèvres. Elle se rappelait de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, de sa potion. Et puis c'était le trou noir. Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Peut-être était-ce ça la sensation d'un coma ? Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas dans le coma, ça y ressemblait énormément. Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tenta de remuer. Sans succès. Cette potion avait dû profondément l'endormir bien qu'elle restait consciente. Elle se rappelait maintenant. Le Prince. Charybde. Son Equipage. La Mort. L'île. Les larmes. On ne pouvait pas pleurer dans son sommeil et pourtant si elle avait pu elle l'aurait fait. Son cœur était déchiré. Elle avait l'impression qu'une personne mal intentionnée en l'occurrence La Mer, l'avait saisi, l'avait cajolé pour mieux le piétiner. Elle avait eu une totale confiance en elle. Elle lui avait confié la vie de ses camarades, de ses amis, presque de sa famille et Elle n'avait eu aucune pitié. Mort. Larmes. Et le cercle infini recommençait. Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Routine habituelle. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer une vie sans eux. Ils étaient sa force, il était sa joie et sa colère. Ils étaient également son ennui ou même son agacement. Mais ils étaient sa vie. Et Elle s'était fait un plaisir sadique à tout balayer du revers de la main.

A abaisser ses cartes. « Memento Mori » Oh. Oui. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. _Souviens-toi de la mort…_Elle ne s'en était jamais aussi bien souvenu…Calme. Paix. Equipage. Plus jamais. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une partie d'une phrase. Une phrase auparavant entière mais qui sans les mots-clés s'effondrait. Joie. Amour. Enervement. Rires. Tout ça était parti et ne reviendrait pas. Son Equipage. Perdus en mer. Larmes. Une larme salée coula le long de sa joue. Salée…Salée comme la Mer. Mer qui lui avait pris sa vie. Erza avait toujours aimé l'eau. Mais l'Eau lui avait tout pris. Elle se jura de ne plus jamais remettre un pied dans l'Eau. Bien qu'elle se doutait qu'elle devrait prendre le bateau pour repartir elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur mer. Peut-être ouvrirait-elle un bar… ? ça lui permettrait de boire. Boire pour oublier. Boire pour effacer. Boire pour ne pas avoir la notion du temps. Oublier…Effacer…Quels beaux mots…Erza ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Erza ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Erza voulait oublier. Une deuxième larme coula. Puis une troisième. Et ce fut une suite infinie qui dégoulina le long de son œil sans qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Etrangement son deuxième n'œil ne pleurait pas. Une partie d'elle-même voulait rester forte.

_ Sombre fidélité pour les choses tombées_. Mer. Larmes. Mort. Force. Vie. Tous ces mots se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Mais un seul retenait son attention. Un seul la gardait en vie. Un seul la fit doucement sourire. Mais également un seul la fit secouer légèrement la tête et ce même mot seul la fit encore esquisser une grimace. _Jellal._ Comment pouvait-elle penser à quelqu'un en ces moment-là ? Elle se faisait horreur. Boire. Boire pour oublier. Boire pour Effacer. _Carpe Diem. _Cueille le jour. Elle n'avait pas assez profité. Pourquoi…Pourquoi avoir refusé _son _offre ? Pourquoi être devenue pirate ? C'est la première fois qu'elle mettait son rêve en doute. Si elle n'avait pas embarqués,_ ils_ ne seraient pas…morts. Inutile de se voiler la face. Ils étaient morts. Morts et sous la mer. Engloutis. Avalés. Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Erza ne savait plus qu'elle faisait. Mais elle avait ses idées. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

_Elle pouvait remuer._

Elle se leva brusquement et chercha du regard un objet tranchant avec ses yeux enfiévrés. Il s'agissait d'être rapide. Elle ne voulait pas énormément souffrir non plus. Elle voulait juste les rejoindre. De toute façon, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Une personne sans amis. Une personne triste. Une personne en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il ne lui restait que la solution finale. Mourir. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle ne voulait plus continuer. Sa vie, ses amis, tout lui avait été enlevé. Il n'y avait qu'un seul échappatoire pour fuir la réalité. L'adrénaline se déversa brutalement dans ses veines et elle courut chercher dans un tiroir quelque chose de pointu. Elle sourit amèrement et saisit le ciseau posé en équilibre sur une pile de feuille et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Erza ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle posa le ciseau à côté d'elle et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait être débarrassée de ce poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer normalement et lui causant cette peine immense. Le seul moyen d'y échapper était la mort. Mais…

_Jellal._

Elle avait appris en ce délai si court à l'apprécier et même un peu plus et elle rechignait à partir. Mais la tristesse eut raison d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle n'en était pas digne. Elle avait failli à sa tâche. Ses amis étaient mort et sans lui, elle aussi. Elle éprouva une ridicule pensée de haine à son égard. Si il ne l'avait pas sauvé, elle aurait déjà rejoint ses amis. Elle se leva, les jambes flageolantes et chancela légèrement. Elle saisit le ciseau et elle le positionna au-dessus de sa peau, prête à appuyer. Elle inspira profondèment et appuya de toutes ses forces creusant des sillons sanglants profonds dans sa peau. Elle grimaça en voyant le sang goutter mais elle rejoignait ses amis…

Elle cria de toute ses forces, évacuant dans ce cri, toutes ses émotions.

_Adieu, Jellal._

Erza savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et également ce qu'elle faisait.


	7. Si je reste

Wendy était figée sur place, les pupilles dilatées au maximum, comme si elle était en train de revivre un sourire. Jellal ne le savait pas mais c'était effectivement le cas. Le Prince ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses sur elle mais avec le peu qu'elle avait pû lui raconter avant d'être interrompue par Erza, il avait remarqué que son enfance n'avait pas été particulièrement tendre. De plus, elle ne lui avait pas dit mais il avait deviné, pour se retrouver à un âge si jeune, tout seule sur un navire en pleine mer c'est qu'elle avait soit dû faire des choses terribles, soit être victime d'un coup du sort plutôt cruel. Il penchait plutôt pour la seconde option. _Comme il se trompait..._( NA= Ricanement sinistre... *sort*)

Il secoua sa tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ilm n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. Il lui fallait sauver (une fois de plus) Erza ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passée par la tête?! Celle-ci baignait dans une mare de sang plutôt impressionnante à mi état entre l'inconscience et la réalité, un ciseau ensanglanté posé à ses côtés.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça cette idiote?! s'énerva mentalement le jeune homme. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, vérifiant son pouls. _Rien.._Il ne sentait absolument rien !

\- Wendy ! hurla-t-il. Elle meurt ! Fais quelque chose bon sang ! Utilise ta magie ! s'égosilla-t-il en passant brutalement au tutoiement sous le choc.

Cela eut le mérite de faire réagir la jeune fille qui se ressaisit sur le champ et se précipita vers la jeune femme en agonie. Elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit, à côté d'elle en lâchant un immense soupir à faire trembler la maison. Pas de sang...pitié. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister et porta la main à la bouche. Rien. Tant mieux. Elle appuya fortement sur la poitrine de la jeune femme ce qui eut le mérite de la faire recracher une énorme quantité d'un liquide rouge à l'odeur metallique. Wendy tourna la tête et se pinca le nez. Cette odeur... Jellal la fixa stupéfait. D'accord il le consentait, c'était terrible mais l'odeur n'était pas si forte si? Il inspira profondèment oubliant que Wendy n'avait que 15 ans. Elle lui demanda de se retourner, ce qu'il fit à contre-coeur. Il ne voulait pas laisser Erza...

Elle tendit ses mains vers la jeune femme en tremblant et libéra à nouveau cette brume bleue magique. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer...Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le sang maintenant qu'elle avait les deux paumes tendues vers Erza et ses yeux virèrent au jaune reptilien, le rond noir de ses yeux se réduisant à une fente verticale et elle soupira de soulagement. Si jamais le prince l'avait vue comme ça... Si Jellal avait vu ça, tout lui aurait parut monstrueux. Dont ses bras, dont la peau se couvrit de fines écailles argentées mais dures comme du métal. En voyant cela, elle abandonna Erza une minute et s'empressa de remonter ses manches et de continuer à guérir Titania. Au bout d'un certain temps, au cours duquel Jellal s'était impatienté et retoourné ne voyant que le dos de Wendy qui lui paru plus solide et plus droit comme si sa magie avait une influence sur son physique, les blessures se refermèrent et Wendy tomba à terre épuisée, s'allongeant sur le parquet en bois de la cabane.

Jellal s'approcha immédiatement et eut la satisfaction de voir que la jeune femme rousse respirait et il la souleva pour l'étendre sur le lit. Quant à Wendy, il la porta également pour l'aider à se relever et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment, sans vous, elle serait morte à cette heure la remercia Jellal revenant au vouvoiement.

\- C'est principalement de ma faute...Je suis désolée...avoua Wendy. Cette potion que je lui avait donné...Elle endort mais au réveil, elle multiplie les émotions par cent... Je ne l'avais pas prévu...Ainsi un chagrin devint une peine immense, une amitié devient un amour pur et sincère et dans le cas d'Erza...Ayant déjà eu une peine immense, la potion l'a conduite au suicide... Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Sin elle était morte, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner.

Jellal en était bouche bée et légèreùent énervé c'est vrai. Mais il ne voulait pas contribuer au malaise de Wendy.

\- C'est fâcheux c'est vrai... Mais tout va bien maintenant non ? Optimisa Jellal. Donc nous pouvons reprendre ce que vous me disiez sur "l'origine de la Magie ? " broda-t-il voulant évityer le sujet d'Erza. Et quelle est donc celle île sur laquelle vous aviez atterri ? Serait-ce celle-là?

\- Oui, c'est celle-ci. J'y suis restée après m'être liée d'amitié avec mon sauveur. Wendy expira soulagée de ne pas parler de la jeune femme.

\- C'était donc un homme ? Mais quel âge avait-il ? s'interrogea le Prince

\- Oui ! C'était i ans...Donc il avait approximativement dans les douze, treize ans ! Mais il est très gentil, vous ne tarderez pas à le voir bientôt ! C'est juste que...Elle hésita à le lui dire puis opta pour la vérité, le sang le dérange un peu vous voyez ? révéla Wendy.

\- Il a peur du sang ? s'esclaffa le noble. Oh excusez-moi, reprit-il en voyant Wendy le regarder avec un regard noir qui aurait fait trembler un dragon. Je ne voulais pas me moquer.

\- Pas dans ce sens là...D'ailleurs moi non plus je ne le supporte pas...se dit-elle intérieurement avant de poursuivre. Il n'a pas peur du sang, sourit-elle. Peur du sang quel euphémisme ! Mais il préfère éviter d'y être confronté. Il ne veut surtout pas qu'il y est un accident.

Wendy le regarda droit dans les yeux, gênée mais éclata vite de rire lorsque le Jellal en question laissa échapper un " Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?!" bruyant et mal élevé. Le concerné porta sa main à sa bouche, horrifié et honteux. Il allait s'excuser de sa non-politesse lorsqu'un autre rire, plus joyeux et énergique déchira le silence.

\- Ah. Bon... Il est là lâcha Wendy se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire à son tour, une nouvelle fois. Il a encore ses mauvaises habitudes d'écouter aux portes...( Na = Parce que elle non, peut-être ? T_T)

Jellal avait la désagréable impression d'être un paysan sans aucune culture et se retint à grand peine de s'excuser immédiatement auprès de Wendy. Dire qu'il était Prince...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa place à un jeune homme, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres et des yeux qui avaient l'air de pétiller toute l'année. Malgré ça, sa caractéristique princpale était ses cheveux. Cheveux Roses et Ebouriffés dans tout les sens.

\- Yosh ! Moi, c'est Natsu ! se présenta le nouveau venu, en lui tendant la main.

Le Prince la saisit, ne savant pas vraiment quoi en faire et fut très étonné lorsque le jeune homme secoua sa main de haut en bas.

\- Alors Wendy ? Tu reprends ton histoire ? Lança-t-il à la jeune fille en s'asseyant confortablement sur un fauteuil.


	8. Ils s'étaient sauvés

Wendy le regarda avec des yeux ronds et éclata de n'en loupait jamais une celui-là. Elle se demandait comme elle faisait pour le supporter. Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse en reprit son histoire sous les yeux moqueurs de Jellal qui observait la scène en se retenant de rire à son tour. Il s'était assez humilié comme ça avec son «heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? » disgracieux.

\- Eh bien voilà, comme je le disais ma formation à la magie commença. Pendant toute une année, je travailais sans relâche. Elle fut interrompue par Natsu qui se leva d'un bond et se mit à rire de toute ses forces. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et ce fut un Jellal qui s'avança vers lui et le secoua qui le fit se stopper.

\- Toi ?! Toi travailler sans relâche ? Mais c'est carrément un euphémisme ! Tu ne foutais rien !

Wendy se leva à son tour, une aura noire l'entourait et elle s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, un sourire tout sauf chaleureux collé au visage.

\- Pardon ? Moi, je ne travaillais pas ? Qui au bout d'un moment te traînait par les cheveux pour continuer les entraînements ? Qui t'a sauvé parce que tu étais tellement fatigué que tu t'es endormi au fond de l'eau ? Qui t'a aidé des millions de fois ? Et tu oses dire que moi je ne faisais rien ?!

Jellal les regarda tous les deux. Passant d'un visage à l'autre, en gravant chaque image dans sa tête. Il se mordit les lèvres. Une certaine mage aux cheveux bleus avait une expression de fureur sur le visage, comme si elle allait assassiner quelqu'un et l'autre avait un grand sourire comme si il venait de gagner au loto. Il s'assit à nouveau dans son fauteuil et afficha un air royal blasé.

\- Mmmh. Vous avez fini ? On peut continuer ? On dirait deux gamins. Vous faîtes un peu pitié.

Wendy se tourna vers lui stupéfaite. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il n'aurait jamais osé parler aussi méchamment à quelqu'un. Il était plutôt du genre calme, et gentil. Comme quoi, le caractère changeait en fonction des aventures qu'on vivait. Elle reprit son calme en décochant un regard assassin à Natsu et expliqua à Jellal pendant plus d'une demi-heure en quoi consistait son entrainement et la vie qu'ils avaient ici. Natsu n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, choqué lui aussi par les paroles blessantes du Prince. Certes, ils avaient été puérils mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les insulter volontairement. Il haussa les épaules et sourit. Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Lui et Erza étaient élus si ils étaient arrivés de surcroît. Le noble devait simplement être sur les nerfs. Son ameso...Son amie avait tenté de se supprimer. Il devait tenter de le cacher mais il devait être en état de choc.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment compris demanda Jellal, curieux. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi sec mais les mots étaient sorti tout seuls comme si il n'avait choisi de les prononcer. Alors Natsu toi aussi tu fais de la Magie ? Mais tu étais le premier alors ? Comment est-ce que tu as eu ce pouvoir ? Et quelle est ta magie ?

Le concerné sourit et ébourrifa ses cheveux. ( Na = Comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas assez…) Il pencha la tête sur le côté tel une chouette et s'expliqua.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment une Magie comme celle de Wendy mais j'ai des particules magiques, on pourrait dire. De plus, j'ai un léger...problème. Je suis le premier il est vrai mais ce n'est pas une bénédiction. Je ne peux pas te révéler comment j'ai eu ce...pouvoir. Je ne suis pas prêt à en parler. Seule Wendy est au courant. En même temps, on n'est que deux sr l'île rit-il. Je maitrise le feu, par contre.

Jellal haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait toujours pas compris et cela le contraria à un degrès qui l'étonna. C'est comme si quelque chose en lui avait espéré une réponse pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Comme si...Comme si une autre personne décidait à sa place de ses émotions. Mais non, il exagérait sourit-il mentalement. Il étais juste d'un naturel curieux.

\- Cependant, il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, hésita à révéler Wendy.

\- Tutoie-moi s'il te plait, tu peux m'appeler Jellal l'interrompit le prince, gêné.

\- D'acc-d'accord Jellal. Eh bien… Vous êtes sur cette île.

\- On avait remarqué ironisa Natsu.

\- Et l'île sur laquelle je suis arrivée, c'est celle-ci.

\- Oui j'avais compris mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport réfléchit Jellal.

\- Je préfère que vous compreniez tout seul...Ce serait plus simple...avoua Wendy, embarassée.

Jellal se passa la main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant profondèment. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?! Il revit en pensée toutes les informations que Wendy lui avait donnée et se leva de son fauteuil. _Et si elle sautait et essayait de nager là-bas ? Elle vit un visage orné d'un sourire penché sur elle. Les jours passèrent et elle apprit que cette personne pouvait utiliser la magie._ Est-ce que c'était en rapport avec la magie ?

_**Toute personnes qui échouaient sur cette île étaient destinée à la magie.**_

\- Quoi ?! Sérieusement ?

La poignée de la porte s'ouvrit.

…_**..**_

Erza se réveilla. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un long rêve...Rêve où elle se mutilait, rêve où elle se tuait. Rêve horrible sommes toute. Elle se rappelait que l'équipage avait sombré. Certes elle était infiniment triste mais elle ne gâcherait jamais sa vie avant d'avoir atteint son but. Jamais elle ne s'écarterait de son dessein. Elle regarda d'un geste vif ses poignets redoutant d'y voir des cicatrices. Rien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ouf…

Elle se leva en rejetant les draps à ses côtés. Elle fit quelques pas hésitante. Elle avait des courbatures de partout. Erza parcourut la pièce du regard. C'était joli mais familier… Oui, elle avait sûrement dû déjà regarder mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle entendait des voix à côté et se diriga hésitante vers la provenance des voix. Elle manqua de trébucher se prenant les pieds dans une robe trop longue. Elle sourit. Elle adorait les robes...Elle se rappelait d'ailleurs en avoir portée une très jolie sur le bateau. Hugues lui avait offert et elle s'était empressée de la mettre. D'ailleurs Lucy et Levy s'étaient moquées insinuant qu'elle faisait ça pour un certain garçon.. Elle avait rougie imméditaement, bredouillant quelques paroles sans queues ni têtes.

Une larme coula et elle l'essuya hâtivement. Une idée absurde lui traversa la tête et elle courut se placer devant le miroir.

La robe était très longue et très large. Pas très jolie en fait. Le seul point positif était qu'elle était de format bustier. Elle saisit une paire de ciseau et un souvenir ou un rêve ? Fusa dans son cerveau. _Elle en train de tenir le ciseau de toute ses forces… _Elle secoua la tête et laissa tomber l'objet. Elle allait éviter un moment hein...

Elle sourit courageusement face à son reflet. Dans son regard persistait cependant un élan de doute et d'inquiétude mais elle s'évertua à le cacher, essayant différent types d'expressions devant la glace. Elle entendit le silence s'installer à côté et avança vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la poignée d'un geste rapide et vif sans hésiter. Elle redoutait ce qui était derrière la porte mais le fit.

Au même moment elle vit Jellal se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et crier.

\- Quooooooi ?! Sérieusement ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand était-il si familier avec les autres ? Elle se souvenait de lui comme un jeune noble timide et princier et pas un homme bien plus accessible et plutôt...charmant elle l'avouait. Avec son air stupéfait mais à l'aise, elle se sentait bien. Il était plutôt mignon il fallait l'avouer….Mais non ! C'était quoi ces pensées stupides ?! Elle se rendit compte que tous les regards présents étaient fixés sur elle et elle baissa les yeux. D'ailleurs qui c'était ce jeune homme aux cheveux roses et la cette jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze, quinze ans à peine.

\- Tu t'es réveillée. De quoi te souviens-tu ? Demanda Jellal, la voix douce mais inquiète.

\- Juste du fait que l'équipage a sombré. Et que j'ai fait...une petite crise de larmes avoua Erza gênée.

\- Il ne faut pas avoir honte ! T'inquiète c'est arrivé à Wendy plusieurs fois rit le garçon aux cheveux de fleur de cerisier ( Na = Perso je hais cette expression mais chuis obligée xD)

\- Hé Natsu ! Nan mais arrête un peu… gémit la fille en se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

Ils furent interrompus par un rire de la part de Jellal ce qui étonna encore plus Erza qui le fixa avec de grands yeux. _Comme il lui plaisait ce garçon rieur et amusé..._

Le dénommé Natsu et son amie Wendy s'esclaffèrent à leur tour sans réussir à s'arrêter. Erza les regarda avec un sourire moqueur s'agrandissant au fur à mesure que leurs rires la gagnait et elle finit par céder à la tentation et éclata de rire. Ils finirent par se stopper à bout de souffle, leurs rires ayant eut le mérite de faire disparaître le malaise qui s'était installé.

\- Mademoiselle...J'ai quelque chose de plutôt inattendu à vous dire...Hésita Jellal à réveler.

Natsu et Wendy se regardèrent, interloqués. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la vouvoyait ? Erza elle-même se retint à grand peine d'hausser les yeux aux ciels. Voilà que le Jellal qu'elle connaissait et qui l'exaspérait un peu par son inaccessibilité en raison de sa politesse constante et de son statut de noble revenait.

\- Appelle-moi Erza grommela-t-elle en serrant les dents. Pourquoi était-il si relâché avec ses « amis » et si distant avec elle? Elle le connaissait mieux et elle l'avait sauvé en plus…

\- _**On va devenir mage. **_Lâcha Jellal, agacé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était si énervée en lui parlant ? Elle riait i peine une minute et voilà qu'avec lui elle était distante...Il la connaissait mieux et il l'avait sauvé en plus…

Erza aquiesca cherchant à obtenir de lui un sourire ( elle savait que c'était ridicule mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.)

_Attends quoi ?! Mage ?! Mage du genre magie ?!_


	9. Je serais le Roi

Erza pencha sa tête sur le côté à la manière d'une chouette et laissa échapper un rire hystérique à la limite de la folie. Jellal devait sérieusement être tombé sur la tête. Peut-être que l'attaque de Charybde l'avait plus atteint mentalement qu'elle ne l'eût cru. Wendy et Natsu de leurs côtés se regardaient bizarrement. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient...blasés. Comme si une scène pareille avait déjà eu lieu et qu'ils en avaient assez de ressasser sans cesse ( Na = Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse...*sort*) les mêmes propos destinés à convaincre leur interlocuteur.

\- Bien céda Erza. Si tu le dis alors je te crois.

Le fait de voir qu'elle le croyait emplit Jellal d'un profond soulagement. Celui souriait d'un sourire étrange. A la limite du sadisme. Il secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Erza ne put s'empêcher de le scruter , méfiante. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Elle sursauta lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Vraiment ? S'enquit-il les yeux rempli d'espoir.

Erza se tourna évitant son regard et haussa les yeux au ciel puis lui fit face à nouveau. Elle continuait à lui en vouloir de sa distance vis à vis d'elle et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui lâcher.

\- Reposes-toi. Tous ces évènements ont dû te chambouler. Nous en rediscuterons dans un moment. J'espère que tu te seras clarifié l'esprit quand je serais de retour.

Elle se leva d'un geste assuré de son fauteuil et fut interrompue par un soupir exaspéré de la part de la jeune fille. Wendy. Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas quand la jeune fille prit la parole avec un air énervé.

\- Evidemment. Pourquoi est-ce donc si difficile à croire ? Charybde elle-même est un monstre marin qui engloutit les bateaux. Pourquoi ne pas croire à l'existence de la Magie ?! Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment stupide.

Erza se retint de lui lancer une remarque cinglante et fixa Jellal. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parlait pas celui-là ? Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées…

\- Alors montrez-moi. Je ne crois que ce que je vois fit remarquer la jeune pirate.

Après un silence, Wendy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Natsu à ton tour. J'ai épuisé toutes mes forces alors est-ce que …

Elle fut interrompue par le Prince qui se prit la tête entre les mains et se balança d'avant en arrière. Puis un instant plus tard, il se leva, sortit précipitamment de la pièce en claquant la porte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Erza. Question que tous se posaient. Seul Natsu semblait avoir une vague idée de sa raison et se mordit la lèvre, terriblement inquiet. Il croisa le regard de Wendy et lui murmura très doucement de sorte que Erza n'entende rien.

\- Il faut se dépêcher. C'est le moment.

* * *

Jellal était coupé du monde. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et il ne savait plus laquelle écouter. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce que les autres disaient. D'ailleurs ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Ses pensées glissaient vers des voies tortueuses. Comment est-ce que lui pouvait s'imaginer des choses aussi horribles ? Il voyait des corps, de la mort et une immense satisfaction. Il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire ravi mais cruel et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Lui, il était le Prince. Un Prince….Qui serait Roi. Roi sur tous les autres, ayant toutes les cartes du jeu en main. Il serait le Roi. Il commençait à avoir franchement mal à la tête. Il voulait une magie sombre. Une magie qui lui permettait d'être Roi. Il redevint lucide un instant et comprit se rappela vaguement la phrase d'Erza. Elle le croyait !

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, en espérant qu'elle était sérieuse.

Une douleur sourde lui vrilla le crâne et il ferma les yeux. Les songes étranges revinrent le hanter. Elle sera à tes pieds. Elle t'appartiendra. Tu seras le Roi. Tout le monde tes respectera. Cet équipage qui s'était rebellé… Les sujets ne pourraient-ils pas faire de même ? Il fallait qu'ils le craignent. Il fallait qu'il soit respecté et d'une puissance absolue. Même les mers se tairaient pour lui. Les terres bouillonneraient et les cieux seraient l'incarnation de son pouvoir ultime. Et en prime...il allait devenir mage. Il serait décidément le plus puissant. Le Roi. Le maître de tout. Même Erza serait sous son commandement. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait sous son charme. Erza...Erza rien qu'à lui. Sa Reine. Une compagne à ses côtés… La Magie en personne. Il lui fallait choisir une discipline magique d'une puissance absolue s'il avait le choix de son pouvoir. Mais une voix froide lui assurait qu'il aurait le choix. Il voulait une magie sombre. Une magie qui lui permettrait d'être Roi.

Jellal était coupé du monde. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et il ne savait plus laquelle écouter. Il était séduit, avouons-le, par cette voix froide. Soudain un cri déchira le silence qui s'était installé et il se prit la tête dans les mains, souffrant comme si le cri avait été lançé juste à côté de ses oreilles. _Tu ne peux pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux être Roi ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?! Reste ici. Apprends la magie. Une magie douce. Comme ta personnalité. Tu n'es pas violent. Tu n'es pas...ça. _Il avait tellement mal au crâne...Comme si un combat entre deux personnalités, entre ses deux consciences à vrai dire, sa part de lumière et celle de l'ombre avait lieu. Mais non...il délirait. Il voulait une magie sombre. Une magie qui lui permettrait d'être Roi. Mais pas du tout ! Il voulait quelque chose de calme. Quelque chose de beau. Peut-être une magie de terre ? C'était bien la terre. _Pas du tout ! Comment tu peux vouloir quelque chose d'aussi fade ?! N'oublie pas que tu le gardera toute ta vie ton pouvoir. Tu veux quelque chose de fort. Tu veux être puissant._ Oui. C'était ça. Il voulait être Roi. Il ne savait plus, il ne savait plus. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, les mains toujours pressées sur ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… _Etre Roi. _Rester ici. _Maîtriser Erza._ Etre ignoré par elle. _Etre respecté._ Etre oublié. _Etre seul mais puissant._ Avoir des amis mais rester faible. _Erza, Reine._ Le regard méprisant de la pirate tout à l'heure. _Titania, sa compagne._ Titania, le pirate qui l'avait fait prisonnier. _Le choix était vite fait entre les deux situations._

Jellal était coupé du monde. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et il savait désormais laquelle écouter. Il serait le Seigneur. Une magie sombre. Une magie qui lui permettrait d'être Roi.

Il se leva précipitemment de sa chaise et courut vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'air. Et _lui_ l'appelait…

* * *

\- Erza. La Magie existe vraiment. Tu en veux la démonstration ou me crois-tu sur parole ? J'ai besoin de ta confiance. Et tu es destinée à être mage. Si tu acceptes, l'entraînement doit commencer immédiatement déclara le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Titania balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main.

\- Inutile de s'acharner à me faire de beaux discours. Je vous crois. Et je suis d'accord pour commencer. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Jellal mais j'ai remarqué l'inquiétude dans votre regard.

Ce n'était pas un discours à proprement parler corrigea intérieurement Wendy. Mais elle tint sa langue. Il fallait que Erza soit de leur côté, et elle ne tenait pas à la fâcher encore plus. Elle n'aurait pas du déjà tout à l'heure lui faire cette remarque désagréable.

Erza poursuivit.

\- Je l'aiderais toujours. Avec ou sans magie. Et maintenant que j'ai l'option magie, je la prends sans hésiter.

Elle adressa un sourire lumineux à Wendy et s'affala dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, le poing posé sur sa tempe. Jellal. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as tellement changé en si peu de temps.

* * *

Jellal courrait. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il cherchait à se faire sortir ces pensées de la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il commençait déjà à oublier. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable et s'étendit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Un souvenir fusa l'emplissant d'inquiétude.

_Je serais le Roi._


	10. Choisir à sa place

**Hey ! Je voulais dire que je n'arrêtais pas ma fic' alors mais que j'en faisais une autre en parallèle qui s'appelle Angel with a Shotgun :D. C'est avec Yukino, hésitez pas à aller voir :D  
**

* * *

Jellal était étendu sur le sable, les mains croisés derrière la tête et réfléchissait. Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il était partit en courant de la pièce mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air un petit peu, ça lui faisait du bien de bronze au soleil et songeant à toute sorte de choses. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête durant l'échange entre Wendy et Erza et c'était tant mieux pour lui… Il se redressa en posant les mains derrière lui et admira la vue encore un instant. Le soleil se couchait lentement sur la mer lui donnant un reflet rose/orangé qui lui allait à merveille. Il sourit devant cette vue en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre à admirer le coucher de soleil, et pourtant…

Il se leva rapidement et hésita à aller rejoindre les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il se doutait qu'il devait inventer une excuse. Peut-être… Oui, il dirait qu'il avait eu mal à la tête et ayant la nausée, il avait préféré se précipiter dehors. Oui, ça pourrait aller se convainquit Jellal mentalement.

Il se dirigea vers la cabane non sans appréhension et se répétant les mots qu'il allait dire tout le trajet. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la hutte et qu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser que Wendy lui sauta dessus.

\- Tu vas bien ? On s'est vraiment fait du souci, on se doute que tout ces événements d'un coup, ça peut causer un choc ! J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air véritablement inquiet.

\- Oui, oui. Excuse-moi...Je ne me sentais pas bien et j'avais la nausée. J'ai préféré sortir pour ne pas...être malade à l'intérieur.

Erza qui écoutait tout d'une oreille attentive, fut soulagée. Elle avait peur que ce soit ses nerfs qui avaient craqués et elle se rongeait littéralement les ongles. Elle avait eu une petite conversation avec Wendy et Natsu qui consistait en son entraînement mais elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il disait.

Elle se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux roses, pour le rassurer également mais sa réaction la surprit. Il avait un sourire moqueur affiché sur le visage bien que ses yeux exprimât une réelle peur pour Jellal. On aurait dit…On aurait dit qu'il ne croyait pas un seul instant ce que le prince avait dit et qu'il avait un peu peur de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait bien remarqué que lui et son amie avaient échangé un regard rempli d'inquiétude lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce précipitamment.

\- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à Natsu en lui jetant un regard perplexe. Tu ne le crois pas ? Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse d'un ton mystérieux.

Natsu regarda autour de lui rapidement et fixa Jellal, comme s'il essayait de voir au plus profond de son âme.

\- Je t'en parlerais plus tard...chuchota-t-il en désignant Wendy et le noble du regard.

\- Je te le ferais rappeler au cas où, j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, admit-t-elle en souriant.

Il se leva brusquement et tendit une main vers Erza pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta sa main et se redressa en allant rejoindre les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient toujours près de la porte.

\- ... magnifique. C'est très tranquille ici observa Jellal.

La jeune fille au cheveux bleus balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main.

\- Ne crois pas si bien dire, c'est très bruyant quelques fois ! protesta-t-elle.

\- J'en doute, commenta Erza en s'immisçant dans la conversation. Alors, Jellal reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Si tu m'expliquais tout ça ?

* * *

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient assis sur le sable en observant la nuit tomber. Le silence venait de s'installer et nul n'essayait de le briser. Ils préféraient se taire que de parler de choses futiles, sans importance.

\- Demain, nous commençons l'entraînement, fit Natsu en leur adressant un sourire d'encouragement.

\- Mais en quoi consistera-t-il au juste cet entraînement? l'interrogea Erza, cherchant à se renseigner au plus vite.

Le jeune homme considéra la question. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Jellal qui se leva en haussant les épaules.

\- Bah...Tu verras demain, Erza. A quoi cela te sert-il de le connaître à l'avance ? Tu ne peux pas te préparer de toute façon alors le savoir la veille ou le jour-même...Pour moi ce n'est pas important. Je saurais tout demain et advienne que pourra. Alea jacta est comme on dit chez moi.

Il se pencha vers Titania et lui adressa un sourire franc. Il avait enfin accepté de la tutoyer et cela la ravissait au plus haut point.

\- Tu viens ? Je pense qu'on devrait aller dormir si on veut être prêts pour demain, s'enquit-il.

\- J'arrive décréta l'ex-pirate en s'étirant avec la grâce d'un félin.

Elle bondit prestement sur ses pieds et souhaita une bonne nuit à Wendy et Natsu avant de suivre Jellal. Au dernier moment avant que leurs hôtes ne soient plus en vue, elle se retourna.

\- Attendez une minute ! lança Erza de loin. Juste une question, quelle est la cabane que je suis censée utiliser ?

Wendy sursauta et se retourna en lui criant qu'elle pouvait dormir dans la même cabane que Jellal, un lit étant destiné pour elle y était entreposé. Elle la remercia en un murmure inaudible que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus parvint quand même à entendre son remerciement et lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant ce qui surprit énormément la jeune rousse.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait pour entendre ? murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de son compagnon princier.

\- Ce n'est pas important, sourit Jellal en lui tendant le bras pour marcher.

Erza accepta son bras, le sourire au lèvre, et ils marchèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, les deux heureux d'être en compagnie de l'autre.

Si on les avait vu de loin, on aurait pu croire à un couple amoureux tellement cet instant était romantique...Leurs empreintes se mêlaient les unes aux autres, s'entrelaçant pour former un chemin uniforme.

* * *

Natsu discutait du cas de Jellal avec Wendy lorsque la voix d'Erza les interrompit.

\- Attendez une minute ! Quelle est la cabane que je suis censée utiliser ? lança l'ex-pirate en quittant la compagnie du Prince.

Wendy bredouilla quelques mots en disant qu'elle pouvait utiliser le lit dans la cabane réservée à Jellal et qu'elle avait un lit destiné à elle seule. Titania murmura un vague merci que Wendy perçu néanmoins grâce à ses oreilles plus ou moins spéciale... et lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant en lui souriant.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose tu sais Wendy...marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux fleur de cerisier.

\- Je sais...Je sais mais quoi ? Peut-être pourrions-nous choisir sa magie à sa place ? Car si c'est l_ui_ qui décide pour Jellal...Cela ne pourra être que mauvais répliqua la jeune fille immédiatement en soupirant.

\- On ne peut pas interférer et tu le sais... Espérons que sa conscience sera plus forte que _lui._..fit il remarquer en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrive tout le temps ? J'espérais qu'_il_ se serait contenté de toi...Nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu'une autre personne soit_ maudite..._

* * *

**Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu ;)**

**Une petite review ça s'rait sympa et ça m'aide à continuer :D Car je sais qu'il y en a qui lisent mais ne postent pas x)**

**Un ptit remerciement à Lisette, Temii, Salamandre et Haru Whitewalker :D**


	11. Accepter son destin

Le lendemain matin, Erza se réveilla dès les premières lueurs du soleil. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir en fonction des horaires de la boule de feu et cette matinée n'échappa pas à la règle. Elle avait une drôle de boule dans le ventre, comme si elle était énormément stressée. ( Ce qui était évidemment le cas) Elle soupira mentalement et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. C'était le moment décisif ! Elle allait enfin avoir une magie ! Et pas n'importe laquelle, elle allait avoir une magie destinée uniquement à elle, une magie que personne d'autre ne posséderait Et cette nouvelle la remplissait de joie bien qu'elle tentât de le cacher.

Elle sauta de son lit en jetant un regard furtif sur son camarade qu'elle ne réussit pas à arrêter. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied, bien qu'il soit sous un drap, et qu'elle ne voyait qu'une forme vague masculine dessous, sa tête étant sous l'oreiller, et de mignonnes petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Erza détourna immédiatement la tête, se demandant qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Jellal comme un camarade ? Un simple ami...Comme Natsu. D'ailleurs ce dernier était vraiment adorable songea-t-elle adoucie. Même si elle ne retrouverait jamais des amis comme son équipage...Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue et l'ex-pirate l'essuya hâtivement. Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel et elle se doutait que ses amis n'auraient pas voulu qu'elle soit triste à cause d'eux. Elle recula vers la porte en tentant de faire le moindre bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Soudain elle sentit une respiration derrière elle et n'eut pas la moindre hésitation, elle lança son coude en arrière. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Natsu ni Wendy, ceux-ci ayant bien spécifiés qu'ils ne les réveilleraient pas. Et Jellal dormait. Erza entendit un hoquet de douleur émaner de sa victime et se prépara à l'achever en se retournant.

\- Quoi ?! TOI ? Hurla Erza, ébahie. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Le concerné déglutit sa salive, terrorisé, et se mit à penser qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

* * *

Les rideaux bleus clairs de sa chambre furent tirés brusquement par un énergumène aux cheveux roses et la lumière inonda immédiatement la pièce. Des peluches pour le moins sophistiquées mais étranges s'alignaient le long de ses étagères, des livres enluminés dont le soleil se reflétait sur leurs dorures étaient posés aux quatre coins de cette magnifique chambre.

Wendy plissa les paupières, éblouie devant ce flot de lumière qui surgit tout à coup, et se frotta les yeux avec ses poings. Elle tenta de réprimer un bâillement, en vain, et s'étira avec la grâce féline des chats.

\- Ummm….Je veux dormir...Fiche-moi la paix...grommela-t-elle encore dans les vapes.

\- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, ma petite Wendy s'écria joyeusement Natsu avant de ricaner sournoisement et d'aller chercher un sceau.

\- Je ne veux pas posséder l'avenir. Pour l'instant, jm'en tape...marmonna vulgairement la petite en refermant les yeux illico. Pourquoi est-ce que Natsu la réveillait toujours à des horaires pas possible ?! Mais laissez-là dormir…

Elle entendit un bruit d'eau et plissa les paupières, intriguée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore comme idée bizarre celui-là ?! Elle tenta de se relever, mais abandonna rapidement, les yeux encore bouffis de fatigue. Tant pis...marmonna-t-elle mentalement avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse dans son lit. Elle entendit vaguement le garçon aux cheveux roses revenir à pas léger comme s'il courait en silence. Courir en silence….Nan mais elle avait de ces idées, elle aussi...N'importe quoi…

La brutalité de la vérité lui apparut subitement en pleine face lorsque Natsu lui vida de le sceau d'eau entièrement sur la tête. Elle l'entendit éclater de rire et éprouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le désir de frapper quelqu'un. Elle se redressa dans son lit, toute dégoulinante d'eau et inspira profondément.

\- Natsu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, un peu trop calme même.

\- Oui ? Alors t'es réveillée ? S'esclaffa le concerné, ne se doutant pas de l'effroyable colère de la jeune fille.

\- Tu. Vas. Sou. Ffrir. Articula consciencieusement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Le concerné déglutit sa salive, terrorisé, et se mit à penser qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

* * *

Un toctoc sur la porte d'entrée interrompit Wendy et elle lâcha sa proie, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Elle avait eu largement le temps de réduire à l'état de larve la chose visqueuse autrefois un homme qu'elle avait tenu entre les mains, et c'est tout heureuse, qu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ce devait être Erza, Jellal n'hésitant plus à entrer sans frapper. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

\- On mon dieu ! Cria Wendy en se plaquant la main sur la bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Erza ?!

En effet, la jeune rousse se tenait d'un air conquérant, la main posée sur la hanche et l'autre trainant un Jellal assez mal en point.

\- Rien d'important ! Il s'est juste amusé à me faire peur en se créant avec les coussins un double de lui-même sous la couette puis il m'a bondit dessus pendant que j'avais le regard ailleurs, grommela Titania, un air agacé mais ravi sur le visage.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus éclata de rire et la laissa passer.

\- Et pourquoi tu es...trempée ? S'enquit la rousse, étonnée.

Wendy serra les dents, un éclair meurtrier dans le regard, et désigna la chose qu'était devenue Natsu, inconsciente sur le plancher.

– Cet...imbécile s'est amusé à me mouiller...marmonna-t-elle faisant passer toute sa colère dans sa voix, de sorte à paraître encore plus énervée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Ce fut au tour d'Erza de s'esclaffer et elle lui sourit.

\- On n'a pas gagné avec ces deux idiots pareils hein ? Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête pour exprimer son désaccord apparent.

\- C'est sûr...aquiesca la jeune mage en lui tapant dans la main.

Elles se firent un clin d'œil avant d'aller rétablir rapidement les deux idiots pour aller commencer la cérémonie pour choisir la Magie.

* * *

Les deux garçons revenus à l'état normal, grondés par les deux filles, et surtout très gênés de s'être fait battre par elles, accompagnèrent les filles en s'asseyant sur le sable.

\- C'est plutôt compliqué en fait, déclara Natsu en grimaçant. Wendy, je vais devoir leur bander les yeux, pendant ce temps tu peux faire apparaître le nécessaire ?

Wendy approuva d'un signe de tête et le garçon aux cheveux fleurs de cerisier noua autour de la tête des deux autres, deux bandeaux d'un noir profond qui ne leur permettait absolument pas de voir quelque chose. Jellal et erza se laissèrent faire sans problème alors que dans leurs ventre, la boule d'appréhension qui s'était formée ne cesser de croître. Ils ne savaient pas que Wneyd et Natsu étaient eux aussi très inquiets, principalement pour le Prince. Quelle magie allait-il choisir ? Etait-ce sa conscience qui choisirait, ou ... _lui_ ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus grimaça à son tour et tapa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître juste à côté d'elle le matériel demandé. Il y avait approximativement un nombre de douze bols, vides mais chacun d'une couleur différente illustrant ainsi les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, en plus un doré, un noir, un argenté, un blanc, un brun et un rouge écarlate vif bien plus coloré que l'autre bol rouge, d'un rouge fade qui ne sortait pas du commun. Wendy hésita un moment puis tira un dernier bol, bleu nuit constellé d'étoiles et le plaça à côté des autres. Elle tira également un couteau aux bords dentelés et soupira un grand coup.

\- Commence, Erza.

La jeune rousse avança en hésitant et saisit le couteau que lui tendait Wendy. Elle se pencha au dessus des bols, sachant ce qui allait se passer, Wendy lui ayant tout expliqué, et plaça sa main en suspension au-dessus des bols. Elle fit aller et venir sa main sur les ustensiles et inspira fortement. Elle ressentit un fourmillement dans les doigts en touchant un des bols et le saisit. C'était lui, elle le savait.

\- _Je suis prête_ lança-t-elle à Wendy.

* * *

Ahahahaha ! Vous vous demandez ce qu'est son pouvoir hein ? Surtout que c'est pas comme en vrai...Muahahaahhahahahha ! Vous saurez la semaine prochaine :p

Lisette : Merci beaucoup pour ton com', ça fait très plaisir et ça m'aide à continuer ;) promis, je n'arrête pas :D

_Guest_ : Cool si le thème te plait :p ça va évoluer...bizarrement je dirais XD Etant donné que je connais la suite muahahaha.

**Saramandre** : Le Jerza sera toujours là ! Jerza Power ! *sort* Merci beaucoup :P

_**R.n Zuzu** _: WOW ! Message méga long qui fait grave-hyper plaisir XD Tant mieux si c'était délicieux ! *sortencoreplusloin* D'accord, je vais essayer de redresser le style en écrivant plus soutenu xD Le lui...On m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises, et je vous dis au moins, que ce n'est pas banal. On va dire que ce n'est pas comme tout le monde le fait xD Zut, il y a trop d'indices sur quicen'estpas...Shit alors. xD

_Alisha Horiraito :_ Excuse-moi si je ne t'ai pas cité avant, ce n'était pas volontaire, tu es vraiment une personne géniale comme tout mes reviewer :P J'sais pas si ça existe XD En tout cas un grand merci pour ton encouragement c'est super sympa :D Et pour Zeleph...Muahaha, vous verrez.

Reviewer ? Thanks :D


	12. L'Epreuve D'Erza

Hey les cocos ! J'étais au ski, du coup j'ai pas pu écrire mais pour me pardonner voici un chapitre de 3100 mots XD ( genre je fais 1500 normalement XD) j'ai décidé d'agrandir mes chapitres ! Kiss, bonne lecture !

* * *

Wendy approuva d'un signe de tête et le garçon aux cheveux fleurs de cerisier noua autour de la tête des deux autres, deux bandeaux d'un noir profond qui ne leur permettait absolument pas de voir quelque chose. Jellal et erza se laissèrent faire sans problème alors que dans leurs ventre, la boule d'appréhension qui s'était formée ne cesser de croître. Ils ne savaient pas que Wneyd et Natsu étaient eux aussi très inquiets, principalement pour le Prince. Quelle magie allait-il choisir ? Etait-ce sa conscience qui choisirait, ou ... _lui_ ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus grimaça à son tour et tapa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître juste à côté d'elle le matériel demandé. Il y avait approximativement un nombre de douze bols, vides mais chacun d'une couleur différente illustrant ainsi les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, en plus un doré, un noir, un argenté, un blanc, un brun et un rouge écarlate vif bien plus coloré que l'autre bol rouge, d'un rouge fade qui ne sortait pas du commun. Wendy hésita un moment puis tira un dernier bol, bleu nuit constellé d'étoiles et le plaça à côté des autres. Elle tira également un couteau aux bords dentelés et soupira un grand coup.

\- Commence, Erza.

La jeune fille avança en hésitant et saisit le couteau que lui tendait Wendy. Elle se pencha au-dessus des bols, sachant ce qui allait se passer, Wendy lui ayant tout expliqué et plaça sa main en suspension au dessus des bols. Elle fit aller et venir sa main sur les ustensiles et inspira fortement. Elle ressentit un fourmillement dans les doigts en touchant un des bols, et le saisit. C'était lui, elle le savait.

\- Je suis prête, lança-t-elle à Wendy.

* * *

Erza se sentit appelée et revint rapidement à la réalité. On venait de lui enlever son bandeau. La partie où elle choisissait le bol n'avait été qu'un vague rêve formulé dans ses pensées, elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas aussi rapide. Wendy lui avait raconté que le processus durait quelque fois plusieurs heures et Titania s'était aussitôt sentie mal. Plusieurs heures ?! Elle qui croyait que ça durerait quelques minutes tout au plus...Elle avait rapidement désenchanté. Jellal lui paraissait...blasé. Comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il savait quelle magie il allait avoir. Erza sentait des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre, signe d'une immense exitation. Elle voulait savoir ! Elle voulait...Elle ne savait pas trop quelle magie elle voudrait avoir, mais elle était sûre d'une chose ! Elle voulait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de défendre ses camarades et ses amis ! De défendre...Elle avait honte à se l'avouer mais de défendre Jellal. Même si avec une magie, elle n'aurait sûrement plus besoin de le sauver. Bien que ce soit plutôt lui qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine plutôt que l'inverse. Elle ne jugeait pas sauvetage le fait de l'avoir emmené sur son navire, bien que le prince considérait ça comme une ancienne dette envers elle. Erza trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule. Elle avait voulu l'utiliser ! Et elle avait été bien punie...Son équipage avait trouvé la mort dans les flots. Les yeux dans le vague, elle entendit une voix la nommer et elle cligna rapidement des paupières. Oups. Elle s'était encore perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Erza ? Tu vas bien ? C'est le Stress ? Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose ? Tu veux t'allonger ? Peut-être que Wendy peut t'aider ?!

Jellal lui secouait son bras avec force, tachant de la faire revenir à la réalité. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet et la jeune rousse ne put réprimer un sourire. Wendy et Natsu se regardaient, comme s'ils étaient habitués mais également amusés par l'attitude excessive du jeune homme.

\- Jellal… ? Inutile d'être si protecteur tu sais. Erza est capable de se débrouiller seule… les embarrassa Natsu en souriant d'un air narquois.

\- C'est une grande fille maintenant...En rajouta Wendy en se prêtant au jeu de son camarade.

Les deux naufragés rougirent d'un accord muet et commun en confondant presque leur couleur de peau avec une tomate. Bien mûre. Erza se dégaga brusquement des bras de Jellal, en esquissant un petit sourire d'excuse et s'avança vers Wendy qui éclata de rire.

\- On plaisante Erza… Allez je vais te remettre le bandeau, mais cette fois Jellal, interdiction de lui enlever. Imagine si elle avait vu les bols...plaisanta Wendy en tenant la bande de tissus dans sa main droite.

La jeune rousse s'approcha vers elle et se fit une nouvelle fois bander les yeux par la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude rit-elle mentalement. Elle avança gauchement vers la table avec les bols en vacillant légèrement sur les côtés. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude être privée d'un sens, et c'était très désagréable. Elle tenta d'apercevoir les pots à travers le tissu épais qui lui obstruait la vue, mais ce fut en vain. Tout semblait avoir été prévu.

Elle se lança soudainement en avant en positionnant sa main au dessus des bols comme lui avait indiqué de faire Wendy. Comme dans son rêve en fait. Mais cette fois ci elle ne sentit aucun grésillement ou fourmillement au bout des doigts et sourit d'un air contrit ce qui fit exploser de rire quelqu'un dans son entourage. Elle jurerait que c'était Natsu. Elle reprit son travail en touchant légèrement chacun des bols. Elle s'arrêta sur 11 bols et laissa de côté les deux derniers. Ceux-ci lui semblait avoir une surface rêche, parsemées de petits grains et c'était au toucher très incommode. Elle grimaça et les poussa un petit peu vers la droite, rassemblant les autres à gauche de la table. Elle se sentit très bête à ce moment, car Natsu lui avait conseillé de sentir les bols. Elle obtempéra contre son gré ce qui fut très visible. Heureusement, personne ne rit et elle se sentit rassurée. Elle sourit légèrement en humant le premier qui dégageait une effluve de rose coupée et passa directement au deuxième qui semblait bien mieux avec son odeur de fraise des bois. Elle enchaina ainsi les pots en en laissant cette fois ci, trois autres de côtés. Les trois bols laissés sentaient une odeur très pénible à ses narines. Le premier était parfumé à l'odeur du café, ce qui la fit reculer immédiatement. Le second était encore plus horrible pour elle car sentait le savon qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer son navire ce qui lui remonta des souvenirs nostalgiques dans son cerveau.

* * *

Une Erza de treize, quatorze ans à tout casser, somnolait tranquillement sur le pont alors que son devoir était de nettoyer tout le ponton à cause d'un certain vase précieux cassé par elle et son amie Lucy. Celle-ci s'était rapidement défilée en pretextant une excuse et tout le travail était revenu à l'apprentie pirate rousse. La future Titania avait rapidement grommelé des insultes à l'égard de la « traitresse » comme elle l'appelait puis s'était endormie au soleil au lieu de récurer le sol à l'aide du savon.

Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée en sursaut, se prenant sur la tête un litre d'eau de mer mélangée à du savon et avoir lancé un regard noir et vengeur à celui qui l'avait sortie de son sommeil. Devant elle se trouvait trois personnes riant au éclats et se moquant d'elle entre chaque fou rire. La chevelure bleue de Levy auparavant courte avait été rapidement trempée, et l'immense crinière de Gajeel et de Lucy avait rapidement eut leur tour. Tout cela avait fini en une bataille d'eau immense, qui avait regroupé tout les membres de l'Equipage. Même leur Capitaine, le défunt Makarov avait participé en souriant jusqu'au oreilles.

* * *

Elle fit valser ses longues mèches rousses en revenant au présent en en plissant le nez d'horreur. Le dernier bol sentait pour elle une odeur bien exécrable. C'était tout simplement immonde. On aurait dit...Oui c'était bien ça. Elle recula vivement et manqua de faire tomber le bol de la table. C'était...Une odeur d'oeuf pourri, un peu comme on sent parfois à la plage venir des algues. Berk.

Il lui restait désormais 8 bols. Elle les sentit à nouveau en passant encore une fois les mains dessus et décida d'en éliminer deux de plus. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la sensation de velours sur le premier et le parfum de Myosotis n'avait jamais su lui plaire. Elle préfèrait plutôt les effluves de roses ou de fraises. C'était plus...doux à sentir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais c'était ainsi. Le pire restait à venir. Elle savait qu'il lui restait deux autres sens à utiliser et le dernier lui semblait le moins agréable.

Elle porta le premier bol à son oreille et entendit quelque chose bourdonner à son oreille. On aurait dit une abeille butinant les fleurs. Pour certains, ce son aurait été très agréable car il rappelait le printemps mais Erza le reposa immédiatement. pas. Elle détestait les insectes et en avait une peur bleue. Elle prit le second plus doucement et secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas celui là non plus. Elle entendait à son oreille, le souffle du vent sur la colline et elle sentait son membre auditif frissonner sous cet appel. Elle avala sa salive cherchant à chasser le bouchon qui s'était installé et désespéra. Elle ne trouverait jamais à ce stade...Il lui restait seulement quatre bols ! Elle saisit le troisième et sourit tristement en entendant les vagues clapoter. C'était magique...Elle écouta ensuite les trois derniers et ne mit de côté que les deux premiers plus un autre qui grésillait comme un fil électrique. Il ne lui en restait que trois alors. Elle trouverait sûrement! Commença à s'enthousiasmer Erza. Il ne restait qu'un sens…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'action qu'elle allait faire la répugnait et elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Fallait-il...lécher le bol ? C'était horrible ! Elle fut vite rassurée par Wendy qui lui glissa une fourchette dans la main en lui assurant qu'elle se débrouillait très bien et que c'était bientôt fini.

La jeune rousse s'empara du premier bol et y plongea la fourchette, s'étonnant d'y trouver soudainement quelque chose. Elle porta le couvert à ses lèvres, redoutant un peu le goût et ne fut pas déçue. C'était infect ! Elle faillit recracher immédiatemment mais se força à tout avaler. C'était une glace à la menthe, ce qui en soit aurait pû être bon mais c'était terriblement glaçé ! Elle faillit geler sa langue et déglutit le tout en vitesse en virant au violet sous le coup du froid. Berk…

Elle appréhenda la suite mais piqua tout de même sa fourchette dans le second bol. Elle fut agréablement surprise quand elle goûta ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était des moules ! Son plat préféré… Elle sourit en se disant que c'était sûrement ce bol là et attrapa le troisième en souriant d'un air confiant. Elle avait trouvé ! Mais dès qu'elle avala la première bouchée du troisième bol, elle fut confuse. C'était si bon ! Que choisir...Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle fut sûre que c'était absolument le meilleur plat au monde. Assurément c'était _son _bol. Mais...L'autre...L'autre lui rappelait tout ses souvenirs d'antan….Levy qui lui avait montré la première les moules et qui avait fait adorer à Erza...Son équipage… La mer...Elle était sûre que le second bol avait un rapport avec la mer. Peut-être l'eau comme pouvoir… Mais le troisième...Aaah ! Elle ne savait plus choisir.

Elle avança la main vers le second, décidée.

Mais une voix la retint en lui chuchotant à l'oreille de laisser tomber son passé et d'avançer vers le futur. Vers Jellal. Elle sourit et attrapa finalement le dernier bol.

\- C'est bon, lança-t-elle à Wendy. Enfin, elle déclara sa dans le vide en espérant que Wendy avait entendu.

\- Attrape le couteau alors lui répondit la voix de son hôte légèrement fatiguée.

Erza sentit un couteau se glisser dans sa main et avança d'un pas, confiante. Elle remonta sa manche en dévoilant son avant-bras musclé mais fin. Elle positionna le couteau sur son bras et grimaça. Le couteau était glacial. Elle offrit une brève prière à un quelconque dieu capable de l'aider et elle tira la lame. L'acier était tranchant et entamait la peau sans trop de difficulté, le plus délicat était d'éviter qu'il ne s'enfonce trop. Une sensation très déplaisante qui la faisait frissonner. Elle mourait d'envie de jeter au loin ce maudit couteau, de hurler en abattant la lame.

Elle ne le fit pas. Elle s'efforça au contraire de détendre ses muscles, si elle se crispait la douleur n'en serait que plus rude. Et elle grimaça en se mutilant d'un geste délibéré. 5 secondes et c'était en ce laps de temps, sa chair meurtrie l'avait injurié de milles protestations véhémentes dont chacune aurait pû la faire arrêter. Le sang coula le long de son bras et alla s'égoutter dans le bol posé juste dessous elle. Elle sourit, soulagée que ce soit enfin fini et appuya sur sa plaie pour remplir le bol. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle soupira horrifiée en remarquant qu'elle devrait s'entailler une seconde fois. Sachant à quoi s'attendre, elle n'en était que plus réticente. Il lui fallut conserver un grand maintien d'elle et de saisir son courage à deux mains pour réitérer. Elle incisa la peau, d'un coup vif qui cette fois remplit à ras bord le bol. C'était enfin fini.

\- Non...Je suis désolée...s'excusa Wendy. Le pire est encore à venir. Elle lui détacha le bandeau et Erza faillit vomir en voyant le liquide vermeil à l'intérieur d'un bol de la même couleur.

\- Tu dois tout boire déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en grimaçant. Celle-ci cachait ses mains derrières son dos et Erza supposa qu'elle se tordait les mains de désespoir.

Erza la regarda d'un air paniqué avant de fermer les yeux et de saisir le bol. Elle avala sa salive terrorisée et fixa le bol devant elle. Elle n'y arriverait jamais...Elle ne pouvait boire du sang !

\- Excuse-moi...Je suis désolée, je sais combien c'est dur...fondit en larme sa jeune hôte en reculant d'un pas.

La jeune rousse la regarda en souriant d'un air rassurant. Elle ne voulait pas faire pleurer Wendy. Elle voulait devenir forte pour protéger ses amis. Et si pour ça elle devait...Boire son sang, elle le ferait.

Elle porta le bol à ses lèvres et les humecta en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le bol s'approcher, s'approcher de plus en plus...et ouvrit la bouche à contre-coeur. Elle avala rapidement le liquide au goût métallique et grimaça. Elle sentit une force venir en elle et se laissa tomber à genou, le bol se fracassant à ses côtés. Elle se roula dans l'herbe tel un enfant en sentant la grande douleur l'envahir et poussa des gémissement et des hurlements incontrôlables. Ses yeux se floutèrent et elle vit Jellal la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout allait bien et que ça allait passer. En effet quelques instant plus tard, elle se sentit gagnée par une énergie nouvelle et se releva brusquement en souriant. Elle avait hâte de découvrir sa magie.

Elle jetta un regard autour d'elle et s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Alors elle avait passée plusieurs heures ici ?! C'était énorme ! Elle avait cru que tout s'était joué en un instant. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis et aperçut un Jellal exténué, les cernes sous les yeux et les deux autres dans un état pareil.

\- Alors ? Alors c'est quoi ma magie ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander en sautillant partout telle un enfant de trois, quatre ans.

\- On ne peut pas savoir à ta place Erza...soupira Natsu, crevé lui aussi.

\- Et euh...Comment je fais ? Demanda-t-elle, son sourire ne la quittant pas.

\- Tu le sauras au plus profond de toi...déclara mystérieusement Wendy. Allons-nous coucher tous les trois ajouta-t-elle en désignant Natsu et Jellal et elle-même. Erza doit rester ici pour découvrir sa magie.

Sitôt les trois jeunes gens partis, Erza s'empressa de poser la main au sol en attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Soudain...Un cercle magique se dessina au sol et Erza en sortit une épée magistrale. Elle était fine et en acier, le pommeau en une rose rouge entourée de ronces jaunes. Elle tournoya sur elle-même et ses habits scintillèrent se changeant en un t-shirt bustier léopard, de gants et de collants violets plus des jambières en métal à ses pieds. Une minuscule cape apparut à ses hanches et le tout fut agrémenté d'oreilles en léopard qui se placèrent des deux côtés de sa tête.

\- Une magie de rééquipement...souffla Erza en s'admirant à la surface de l'eau….

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors j'ai une petite question est-ce que je décris pour Jellal ou j'annonce tout simplement les faits ?

Alisha : Merchiiiii 3 Héhéhé tu ne t'es pas trompée sur le bol…:D Pour Zeleph...Tu verras j'ai donné trop d'indices :p

R.N. Zuzuuuuuuuu:3 : Héhé tant mieux si tu as adoré pour l'extermination de Jellal et Natsu XD Made in Froshe pour Suiiiiiiiiiiiiiteuuuuh XD Doits d'auteurs 50000000 euros:D T'achète ?:sors :

Saramandre : Merchiii ! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu continue à lire:p

Lisette : Héhéhé, Oui je m'en suis un peu inspirée:D Et pour Jellal… J'aime bien les méchants, hahahhaha:D Mais Jellal reste un gentil éternellement:p

Matirudo-San : Hén ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle lectrice:D J'aime bien faire Jellal orgeilleux même si ne t'inquiète pas il va se calmer XD Après tout, il est prince:P

Haru Knightwalker ( Nonon, tu ne deviens pas Erza XD) : Tu as des relations bizarres avec ton portable toi héhéhé xD Je vois que je saoule les gens avec mon Suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite, je vais l'utiliser partout alors MUAHAHAHHA XD C'est vrai que Jellal faire une blague, c'est un peu comme Erza épouser Mirajane alors bon XD Mon perso est limite OOC héhéhé /:P Quant à divergente, ouais je m'en suiis inspirée:D

Bon bah Reviewer en bas s'viousplait ça m'aide à continuer:D


	13. Ne suivez pas les conseils d'une voix

Erza continua à s'admirer en tournant légèrement sur elle-même et s'autorisa à sourire en dévoilant ses belles dents blanches. C'était… magique ! Elle avait l'agréable impression que désormais tout ses problèmes à venir seraient résolus ! Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent sans cette magie. Elle pourrait enfin se montrer forte, être la digne héritière des anciens Pirates des Mers. Elle et Jellal seraient désormais hors d'atteinte de toute chose. Chose telle que...la Mort. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de s'amuser et fixa son regard flamboyant vers la mer.

Celle-ci était calme, aucun remous n'agitant cette immense étendue d'eau. On aurait dit que le dieu de la mer en personne avait fait stopper les vagues d'un simple geste de la main, permettant à la jeune femme rousse d'admirer en toute sérénité le paysage de rêve qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle était si heureuse d'être ici… Le soleil se couchait lentement illuminant la mer d'une couleur orangée qui faisait briller le ciel dans différentes teintes. On aurait dit qu'un feu céleste dansait dans les cieux emmenant dans sa ronde endiablée le peu de nuage présent dans la nuit. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Titania éclata de rire devant cette image en pensant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus sentimentale...Et ce n'était pas du touuut lié à un certain garçon aux cheveux bleus et à l'origine royale. Elle se mordit la lèvre en s'accroupissant sur le sol, et traça quelques signes sur le sable fin originaire des îles, à l'aide de la pointe de son épée. Elle ne pensait pas à ce qu'elle faisait et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. La jeune femme ne comptait pas rester toute sa vie sur cette île, et elle devait envisager un avenir après.

Honnêtement…Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment reprendre ses activités de pirate, sans le sou, sans équipage et sans bateau. Enfin...Peut-être que si elle demandait à Jellal, une petite, oui très petite pour ne pas l'obliger, aide financière ? Non. Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de son statut pour lui extorquer de l'argent après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Machinalement, elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire et poussa une exclamation de surprise qu'elle étouffa rapidement en se bâillonnant avec sa paume droite. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Elle en lâcha son arme, sous le choc, et se pencha en avant pour observer ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi du comment elle avait écrit ça mais elle était à peu près sûre que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait écrit. Du moins, son subconscient l'avait sans doute fait mais pas elle. Enfin...Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle tentait de s'expliquer à soi même pour se rassurer et elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment comprendre les mots tracés sur le sable ? Et _qui _était la personne concernée ?

* * *

Non loin de là, un jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, les mains moites et quelques gouttes du sueurs perlant sur son front. Il se redressa brusquement en clignant des paupières et tenta de bailler élégamment, en vain. Il plaça tout de même la main devant sa bouche avant de se rappeler qu'il était seul dans la cabane et d'hausser vulgairement les épaules. Il sourit en se disant qu'à la cour, on l'aurait traité de dévergondé, de paysan et pire encore. Oh mon dieu marmonna-t-il depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, je deviens presque un autre. J'espère avoir repris mes manières quant je rentrerais à la cour. Si je rentre… Il se passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille. _Alors...On n'a pas voulu faire la cérémonie pour choisir sa Magie en premier ? Comme c'est noble...Mais je suis sûr que cela ne se reproduira plus. Tu dois passer en premier. Toujours. N'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais être le Roi ? Alors écoute-moi…_

Le jeune homme sauta de son lit en vitesse en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains. Geste très puéril, il le savait, mais il ne voulait plus entendre la Voix, comme il l'appelait. Elle lui parlait de plus en plus, et le narguait à propos de lui qui voulait être Roi, chose pathétique. Dès que son père mourrait, il prendrait enfin sa place, il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide la Voix. Il ferma très fortement les yeux et posa la paume de sa main sur son visage. Voilà qu'il pensait comme lui à présent...Cela ne pouvait entraîner que de mauvaises choses de l'écouter...Il n'avait rien contre son père, bien que celui-ci l'ignorât royalement, et voici que maintenant, il projettait de la tuer. Bien...Fabuleux, les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Déjà qu'il avait la nette et désagréable impression que sa magie ne le ravirait pas...La Voix lui enjoignait de suivre ses recommandations à lui, car il lui donnerait une magie bien mieux que toutes ses espérances. Suivre les recommandation d'un homme ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il était Prince. _Et j'ai toujours raison, et tu le sais jeune homme...Et Flash-info. Qui te dit que je suis forcément un humain ?._ Marmonna la Voix dans son esprit et bien que ses mots eut été donnés mentalement, Jellal voyait presque le propriétaire de la voix grincer des dents. Voilà qu'il délirait maintenant… Il entendait une voix dans sa tête ! Il était assez intelligent pour remarquer que ce n'était PAS censé être normal. Même dans un monde pù la Magie existait._ Mais qui te dit que tu es sain d'esprit… ? Si ça se trouve tout le monde te ment et tu es en réalité un fou dans un asile..._ricana la Voix, toujours vexé par la pensée sur son humanité du Prince. Mais taisez-vous ! Pensa Jellal de toute ses forces, cherchant à repousser l'intrus de ses pensées. Il sourit, fier de lui, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la Voix avait déserté son cerveau et respira un bon coup. Il allait se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la Voix s'adresser à lui. _Va sur la plage….Lèves-toi….Va sur la plage, Va….Va sur la plage…_.Je n'ai pas envie se rebella le jeune homme mentalement, je souhaite dormir maintenant. Si ça ne vous gênes pas ! Ajouta-t-il moqueur. _Va...Va sur la plage...Va...Lèves-toi….VA SUR LA PLAGE _lui ordonna avec de plus en plus de conviction la personne qui s'adressait à lui.

Jellal se leva, tel un automate, ne contrôlant plus son corps et se vit, horrifié, marcher à pas feutré vers la porte, l'ouvrir brusquement d'un geste mécanique et s'avança vers la plage. Au loin, il voyait une silhouette agenouillée sur le sol et il fut empli d'une peur sourde. La Voix voulait l'amener là-bas ? Mais qui était-ce ? Est-ce que cette personne allait le tuer ? Pourquoi aller là-bas ? Il respira profondément en entendant la Voix rire d'un rire sans chaleur et se reprit. Que cette personne lui veuille du mal ou pas, il était Prince et devait se comporter comme tel. Il afficha une expression digne, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Il était froid et impassible. Il était Royal.

\- C'est comme ça que tu dois te comporter. Même avec tes amis… chuchota à son oreille une vois qu'il connaissait désormais que trop bien.

C'est ça, c'est ça… rétorqua Jellal dans sa tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il plissa les yeux en tentant d'apercevoir la personne vers qui il se dirigeait et lâcha un soupir, exaspéré. Il n'avait plus peur à présent et avançait de son plein gré, rassuré. Arrivé à quelques pas d'elle, dont la nuit lui cachait toujours l'identité, il l'apostropha.

\- Hé ! Qui va là ? Est-ce que vous allez-bien ?

Il se serait donné des baffes pour sa stupidité. Bien sûr que non la personne n'allait pas bien, sinon elle ne serait pas accroupie dans le sable au milieu de la nuit. Il tendit une main vers elle et suffoqua lorsque de grands yeux chocolats se levèrent timidement vers lui.

* * *

Erza sursauta en entendant la voix de Jellal l'interpeller.

\- Hé ! Qui va là? Est-ce que vous allez-bien ?

Elle se retint d'éclater de rire en pensant qu'il devait avoir un visage inquiet. Ah celui là…Il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de secourir et d'aider les autres. Elle releva son visage vers lui et lui sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un bref éclat de rire cette fois ci, en voyant le visage du Prince s'étouffer. Faisait-elle donc si peur que ça pour qu'il suffoque en la voyant ? Elle allait se lever pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le sujet de son étouffement était peut-être le fait qu'elle était très...peu vêtue. Elle se mit à rougir énormément et balbutia quelques mots pour établir sa défense.

\- Euh...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois….C'est juste...Euh...Bol...Magie...Essai...Je...je….Désolée…

(1)Le visage de Jellal n'avait absolument rien à envier question couleur au cheveux d'Erza. Il était si rouge qu'une tomate mûre aurait été fade en comparaison et ses propos étaient aussi cohérents que ceux de la nouvelle mage.

\- Tu sais...tu...je...habilles toi….comme….tu veux...euh...Je...tu...pars…Laisser...là...je...Bye...Euh...Tu...je…. Bégaya le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Si Erza avait pû rentrer dans son esprit, elle se serait sûrement enfuie très, très, rapidement étant donné l'étrange conversation qui avait lieu dans le cerveau du Prince.

-_ Tu sais, si tu étais le Roi, elle ne mettrait ces vêtements que pour toi...Et elle ne s'habillerait pas comme ça à la vue de tous. N'est-ce pas que tu veux Erza pour toi seul... chuchota la Voix, amusée. Elle connaissait le trouble qui agitait Jellal en ce moment-même et prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Il la suivrait de toute façon...Qu'il se passe milles heures ou milles ans, Jellal finirait par choisir le chemin des Ténèbres et quitter à jamais celui de la Lumière. Toutes ces mises en scène inventées par Natsu ne servaient à rien. Elle savait que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses avait résisté et gagné à l'aide de la jeune Wendy. Mais elle ne pourrait pas refaire ceci deux fois et Jellal était condamné. Pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs._ L_e Maître était ravi car le jeune prince s'engageait de plus en plus dans le sentier de l'Ombre et exepté cette jeune rousse, rien ne pourrait le faire dévier. Peut-être qu'en assassinant la pirate...Mais il fallait prendre des risques...Tant pis, elle parlerait de cette idée au maître._

\- C'est...vrai...C'est vrai que...C'est horriblement gênant...Si elle n'avait pas été permise de porter des vêtements pareils... songea Jellal sans faire attention aux paroles de la Voix, bien qu'elles aient été enfouie profondément dans lui. D'ailleurs...Elle n'avait pas que de mauvaises idées cette voix...

Il fut soudainement interrompu par Erza qui se souvenant brutalement de sa magie, enfonça les deux mains dans le sable, deux cercles magiques se formant autour de celles-ci et se mit à scintiller. Son corps entier était illuminé et même la Voix en resta bouche bée. Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même de plus en plus vite, en s'élevant dans le ciel à approximativement cinquante centimètres du sol. On aurait dit qu'une galaxie lui tournait autour...En fait c'était presque ça, réalisa le prince. Un nuage de poussière dorée et d'étoiles l'entourait et gravitait autour d'elle tandit qu'Erza continuait de tourner. Jellal la vit fermer les yeux et étendre les bras, un peu comme pour accepter un châtiment bien qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque punition.

Le jeune homme vit ses oreilles en léopard des deux côtés de sa tête s'effriter en une poussière blanche et le reste de ses habits faire de même. Il ferma les yeux ne voulant pas...l'observer...Sans vêtements ce qui fit hurler de rire la voix dans sa tête. Mais il n'avait pas à avoir peur, Erza était baignée par une lumière d'or et on ne distinguait que le contour de sa silhouette. Une jupe bleue se métamorphosa sur son corps et le haut d'une armure plus des gants et une épée apparurent à leur tour. Elle atterrit brusquement sur le sol ce qui surprit Jellal en lui faisant rouvrir les yeux et elle lui adressa un minuscule sourire d'excuse.

\- Alors c'est ta magie...Une magie de rééquipement...finit par dire Jellal, bouche bée. C'est...wow...

La tienne sera bien mieux, tu seras le Roi. Alors ne t'extasie pas devant les autres, c'est inconvenant, et tu perd du crédit persifla la Voix, ce qui eut le mérite de faire reprendre ses esprits à Jellal et de lui faire exposer de nouveau une figure impassible.

\- Oui. Bravo. Cela te correspond, ajouta le Prince dignement en tournant les talons et en repartant vers sa cabane pour se recoucher immédiatement ce qui blessa Erza.

Elle avait eut l'impression cependant qu'il avait été admiratif puis qu'il avait totalement changé...Elle avait l'impression que Jellal souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle souffrait vraiment de savoir qu'il n'en avait eut rien à faire. Elle se retourna et expira soulagée qu'il n'ait pas vu ce qu'elle avait inscrit au sol. Et si...Et si tout avait un rapport ?

_L'enfant de l'Aigle se tournera et arpentera la voie du Serpent._

_Seule, la fille de la Guerre voguera à travers les mers,_

_Et si le Temps continue inlassablement,_

_Un des deux s'enfoncera dans profondeurs de la terre._

_Les Dragons soit réussiront ou failliront, _

_Mais l'Aiglon sera perdu à jamais._

Les deux derniers vers étaient effacés par le vent, et Erza ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il étaient important. Et pire encore..._Etait-ce une prophétie ?_

* * *

Alisha : Héhé, thanks :D Voilà enfin la réaction de Jellal, toute fois modérée car j'ai besoin de cette réaction pour un autre chapitre xD JE suis géniale :D et modeste XD Merci pour tes idées :D

(1) JE PRECISE BIEN EN GROS QUE C'EST L'IDEE D'ALISHA SA REACTION. :D *clapclap*

Marudo : Je sais c'est Matirudo-san, mais j'aime les surnoms muahaha, héhé, si vous voulez je vais lui inventer de nouvelles armures mais ça sera pour plus tard ça...:D Wesh, Mercin Vas-y, j'ai bien skié et tout, genre voilà :D

Lisette : Encore merci pour commenter c'est trop gentil que ça te plaise :D, je vais décrire pour Jellal, mais j'me suis dit faire une pause entre les épreuves, prochaine chapitre Epreuve de Jellal :D Le Jerza approche à grand pas. héhé.

R.N Zuzuuuu : Héhé, j'espère que t'a pas pris au sérieux je plaisantais hein XD T'a pas à demander c'est un mot O_O. J'avoue que c'est dégueu de boire du sang mais c'est important pour la suite, je prévoiis tout héhé, merchi ;D

Merciii à #Erza ( Jerzafan;p), GruJer, ( Gruvian jerza ? :D), et Suite pour ces nouvelles review XD Je ne connais pas Suite mais pour les deux autres oui je vous connais :D Amie fb, et une amie d'école xD Bref merci beaucouuuuuuup 3

Review please ? *yeux larmoyant* J'espère trop atteindre les 50 Review, ça serait WOW ;)

Ps : je suis nulle en poème et prophétie XD


	14. Surprise

Salut ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée pour vous même si il y a tout de même une petite surprise :3

Bon, le chapitre sur l'Epreuve de Jellal, arrive ce soir ou demain , pas de surprise dessus :p

Par contre, j'ai décidé d'écrire parallèlement une nouvelle histoire : **Esprit Liés**

Cette histoire parle de Yukino, Sting, Minerva &amp; Rogue, et d'un échange de corps suite à un accident ! Allez, bisous, j'espère que vous irez voir ça me ferait très plaisir ! Biseess :D


	15. Entre Vie et Mort

Chapitre dédié à Domi et Morgane, deux amies de l'école qui lisent mes fics en cours d'anglais x'D

Chapitre dédié à tous mes reviewers parce que je vous aiiiime de commenter 3

Et enfin chapitre dédié à toi Lecteur parce que MERCIIII ! ( Nan, en fait parce que je m'emmerde. ) Non je déconne DX MERCI X 10000 :D

Et puis chapitre dédié à moi, parce que je suis modeste et que je l'ai écris XD

* * *

Le soleil éclairait la pièce, illuminant le lit d'une douce lumière jaunâtre en éblouissant la personne qui y était assise. Elle se leva brusquement en évitant les rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient dans ses prunelles noires comme le jais. Une bouffée de remords l'envahit et il se rassit sur son lit, le menton au creux de la paume. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? La voix prenait décidément trop d'emprise sur lui ces derniers temps…c'en était trop… Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute et encore moins devant quelqu'un mais oui. Oui, il avait besoin d'aide. Il était Prince et il avait besoin d'aide…Non, stop. Il devait arrêter avec ces titres. Ici il n'était rien, excepté un goujat qui se conduisait en véritable imbécile avec la femme qu'il aim…Allait-il vraiment dire aimer ? Est-ce qu'il aimait Erza ? Non. Non, certainement pas. C'est une camarade rien de plus. Une…très chère amie ? Sa première amie en fait. Et puis c'était celle qui l'avait sauvé en fait. C'était ça. Voilà pourquoi il lui portait un attachement tout particulier…Mais ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Mais amitié ou pas, amour s'en mêlant ou restant à l'écart de ça, il devait s'excuser. Il savait très bien qu'il avait blessé Erza, ça s'était lu dans son regard. Il le regrettait tellement…Mais il était trop lâche pour venir s'excuser hier soir et depuis son réveil, il appréhendait leur rencontre. Il était trop fier pour aller s'excuser même si il en mourrait d'envie... Il faut dire que la voix dans sa tête ne l'aidait pas. Toujours en train de lui répéter qu'il ne devait SURTOUT pas s'excuser, qu'il était le plus important et le plus fort,, et etc...Il en avait franchement assez de cette voix bien qu'il devait se l'avouer intérieurement, cela flattait royalement son ego d'être traité d'une manière si...exceptionnelle. Il se sentait important.

Pour la première fois...

Tout n'était que traitrise et hypocrisie chez les nobles à la Cour, et il devait se le dire franchement, les idées de la Voix n'étaient pas foncièrement déplaisante. Le seul fait qu'il réprouvait c'était de devoir tuer. Car oui, la voix l'encourageait vivement à massacrer des innocents. Elle lui avait proposé de commencer par des animaux. Quelle idée barbare ! Déjà que des fois, elle sous-entendait que boire leur sang était très profitable. Profitable mon oeil oui.. C'était une idée horrible et répugnante... Il avait été horrifié lorsqu'Erza avait dû boire son sang et la Voix en avait rajouté en insinuant méchamment que Wendy et Natsu devaient être vraiment jaloux... Il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Jaloux de quoi au juste ? De la magie ? De l'épreuve ? Ou de sa facilité ? Ou encore... Du sang ? Il préférait franchement ne pas le savoir. On disait que la vérité avait toujours du bon mais là il n'était _carrément pas_ enclin à savoir de quoi la voix parlait. D'ailleurs dans son coin, tout seul, comme un grand aurait ajouté Erza moqueuse, il avait mené sa petite enquête sur la voix. Il l'avait questionné sans prétendre y sembler de l'importante et la Voix avait laissé entendre qu'elle était un homme. Bon, déjà ce n'était pas une femme. Bon à savoir. Et il était humain. Bien que Jellal préférait dire Elle car il parlait de la Voix. Certes, c'était presque rien... Mais c'était un début! Il avait compris que c'était un homme car la Voix avait lâché : Je peux t'aider singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur (1), je suis bien plus forT que ce que tu crois. ForT. Non FortE. Donc c'était un homme ! Jellal n'osait se l'avouer mais il consentit quand même à accorder qu'il avait l'air pathétique à savoir qui était la Voix. _Exactement... Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton désir de devenir Roi et rien d'autre. N'essaie pas de savoir qui je suis. Je pourrais prétendre être ta conscience. Ou un dieu. Mais je sais que tu m'écouteras. Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser, j'ai changé d'avis. Certes. Un roi ne s'excuse pas mais tu ne l'es pas encore et j'a..Tu as besoin d'Erza. _

C'est vrai... La voix avait vraiment de bonnes idées des fois, admit Jellal. Il allait s'excuser. Au diable sa fierté. (Na = Euh, pas trop quand même, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire...)

Trois petits coups retentirent sur sa porte, et il se leva, anxieux pour aller ouvrir. Il ne savait pas où Erza avait dormi et il s'en voulait de ne pas être parti à sa recherche. Il ouvrit prudemment la porte et se figea net en voyant Erza à sa porte, les cheveux en batailles et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et le regret et la compassion saisit Jellal.

\- Laisse moi entrer, lui jeta Erza d'une voix méprisante. Je veux juste me laver. Voire me changer, si il y a des habits.

\- Erza...Ecoutes-moi..

La jeune fille tenta de forcer le passage en s'imposant de force, mais il faut avouer que son équipage n'était pas fameux et qu'elle ne possédait pas une grande force. Aveuglée par la vengeance, elle ne pense même pas à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Excusons-là, elle venait tout juste de les avoir, elle avait le droit de les oublier. Jellal l'attrapa par les poignets et la fixa.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis vraiment désol...

La jeune fille se dégagea vivement en se rappelant qu'elle pouvait utiliser des pouvoirs et donc changer les propriétés de son armure. Celle-ci s'était changée en une surface lisse comme les écailles d'un poisson et donc dure à attraper. Elle l'esquiva et courut derrière lui vers la salle de bain. Elle y arriva enfin, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ferma la porte derrière elle. Oui, donc, elle ferma la port... Ah beh non. Un pied venait de se glisser habilement entre la porte et la salle de bain. Zut. Erza ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa force et sa vitesse et sourit tristement avant de se recomposer un masque impassible. Jellal affichait un air clairement... Sévère et méchant sur le visage. Elle...Elle avait peur de Jellal pour la première fois.

* * *

La personne assise sur le visage fit apparaître un sourire sinistre sur son visage reptilien ( Na = Façon de parler, il a pas une tronche de serpent hein, c'est pas Voldemort,(alias Face de Serpent) exagérons pas x'D.) Il entrouvrit les lèvres et passa sa langue fourchue ( Ah...Bah c'est ptêt un reptile alors. - Note de l'Auteur. (Na)) sur ses dents et accentua encore plus son sourire. Enfin... Heureusement qu'elle était là. Il fallait avouer que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça et cela lui manquait. Oh. Un manque ? C'était une émotion humaine ça. Le Maître ne ressentait rien si ce n'était une impassibilité. Le seul sentiment qu'il s'autorisait c'était la joie. La joie. Plusieurs en aurait éclaté de rire car ça faisait peut-être trop...gentil ? Mais ce n'était pas une joie banale non...C'était une joie sinistre. La joie de tuer, de torturer. Les personnes qui auraient éclaté de rire s'en serait tue. Imméditatement. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Bien. Amenez-le. Je veux que tout sssça commenssssçe.

Sa voix lugubre siffla dans les Ténèbres, interdisant quiconque de le défier. Il était le Maître. Rien n'y changeait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. (Na = J'avoue, j'avoue, j'ai piqué ça à J.K Rowling. Mais bon. Elle l'avait aussi pris au Seigneur des anneaux. Héhéhé) Nul n'osait braver sa parole.

Un jeune homme musclé apparut devant lui et le Seigneur des ombres darda sur lui, son regard qui semblait vous sonder au plus profond de vous même. Il semblait terrifié mais essayait, en vain, de le cacher. Tout le monde craignait le Maître. Le Seigneur suprême. Même ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Une personne n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Mais cette personne était morte. Elle ne lui manquait pas.

\- D'ailleurs, je l'ai tué de ma main. Elle devait mourir. Elle était indigne de moi. Marmonna le Maître dans sa barbe s'attirant un regard surpris du jeune nouveau venu et d'autres regards habitués de ses serviteurs. i

\- Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? ! Je veux finir comme un vrai homme lança avec bravoure le nouveau venu.

\- Coucher avec lui...grommela un de ses serviteurs à voix basse. Trop peu cependant car la jeune homme l'entendit et le Lord Akuru. Enfin, rare étaient ceux qui l'appelait

\- Ouuups...rajouta le serviteur en question en voyant une aura noire auréoler le Seigneur sombre.

* * *

Jellal ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Il ne savait plus où il était. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un état entre la vie et la mort. D'être abandonné par tous, mais de rester conscient. Il se demandait si les autres savaient ce qui était en train de se passer, et ce qui lui arrivait. Il regrettait tout. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Erza qu'il s'excusait, de ne pas s'être mieux comporté. Pire...il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir avoué...Il l'aimait. Il en était sûr désormais. Il l'aimait...Quel idiot il avait été...Et si il mourait maintenant... On aurait dit qu'il était en plein rêve...Oui c'est ça...

Il rêvait...

Il se rappelait de la fureur d'Erza...

Fureur...

Son père...Son équipage...Natsu...Erza...

Rage...

\- Tu veux partir ? Partir explorer le monde ? Mais tu es Prince Jellal ! Si tu pars, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Mépris...

\- TOI ? Toi notre capitaine ? Mais tu n'es qu'un gamin riche capricieux ! Aux chaînes ! Ren ! Nouveau Capitaine !

Indignation...

Natsu le regardait fixement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi blessant ? Il ne ressemblait pas à un gamin ! Certes ses mèches roses prêtaient à confusion mais même...

Blessée...Triste...Fureur...Rouge...Rouge sang...Rouge...Rouge Erza.

\- Laisse-moi entrer.

Jellal se sentait juste flotter dans les airs.

Tel un mort.

Etait-il mort ?

* * *

Erza regardait Jellal, stupéfaite.

Celui-ci s'était approché d'elle à la Manière d'un serpent et lui souriait d'un air dément. Oui. Erza avait vraiment peur...Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que c'était le vrai Jellal ? Elle ne le connaissait pas en fait. Elle ne savait pas qui il était. Et pourtant...Elle avait cru lire au plus profond de lui. Il voulait...Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait cru...Elle croyait...Elle pensait...Elle avait pensé qu'il manquait d'amour. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le Jellal qu'elle connaissait lui manquait. Elle devait se l'avouer...Elle...Elle l'ai...Elle l'aimait. Mais pas lui. Pas celui qui venait de la plaquer contre le mur en lui susurrant à l'oreille qu'elle devait se calmer niveau colère. Il fit apparaître des cordes par magie, ce qui stupéfia littéralement Erza. Il ne savait pas faire de magie ! Alors avait-il menti ? C'est pour ça qu'elle était passée en première ? Et qu'il avait été si peu surpris par l'apparition de la Magie ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était...C'était impossible.

\- Tu...TU ES UN MAGE cria Erza en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi oui. Jellal...Jellal aussi, je pense. Il n'aura pas besoin de ton "bol" de magie stupide. Il n'a cas...Choisir. Il est celui qui arpentera ma Voie, déclara l'autre en souriant d'un air sadique.

Elle était désormais prisonnière, ses mains serrée par des cordes et liée au pied du lit, agenouillée. Attendez-une seconde...Moi oui. Jellal...Jellal aussi. Alors...Un espoir renaquit en Erza qui vrilla ses grand yeux bruns sur l'usurpateur.

\- Tu n'es pas Jellal ! affirma Erza, rassurée. Alors...Alors Jellal était vraiment comme elle l'aimait ! C'était Fabuleux ! Qui es-tu ? reprit Erza d'un air suspect essayant d'oublier qu'elle était attachée. Elle en était sûre maintenant ! Ce n'était décidément pas Jellal ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que...Que "ça" était Jellal ?

\- Qui peut te l'assurer ? la nargua l'autre Jellal en tournant autour d'elle.

\- Mon coeur ! affirma Erza avec une moue digne d'une fangirl de Sting. ( Na1 = Pourquoi de Sting ? No comment... NA2 = Il est très bien Sting ! NA3 = OK. Schizophrénie.)

Le jeune homme éclata de rire bruyamment et lui sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire gentil, loin de là. On aurait plus dit un sourire pour atteindre sa proie qu'autre chose. Un sourire...intéressé.

\- Tu es une marrante toi. Ton coeur ! N'importe quoi. Mais je te l'accorde commença-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle, et de soulever ses cheveux avant d'inspirer un grand coup, comme pour respirer l'odeur corporelle de la jeune femme, je ne suis pas Jellal.

\- Je le sais ça ! lança courageusement la jeune mage. Mais ça ne me dit pas qui tu es ! Dit-le moi !

Erza se souvint brutalement qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, e_lle aussi, _et commença à se transformer. ( Na = C'est pas trop tôt ! Idiote va !) Son corps se recouvrit d'une fine armure noire, composée d'une culotte, d'un soutien-gorge, de jambières et d'ailes noires qui se déplièrent violemment dans son dos. ( /P4xMDQdua-fflWtkcEEA_6QmSs0 ) Une épée imposante lui apparut dans la main et elle trancha vivement les liens qui la retenait. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir Jellal s'évanouir, pas très virilement d'ailleurs.

Elle commença à n'avoir que des souvenirs fugaces de ce qui venait de se passer et juste avant de tout oublier, elle entendit une voix lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Tu avais raison. Je suis une Ombre, Guerrière. Une ombre qui gouverne le destin. Tu oublieras mes mots, mais sache que je me nomme ...***(2)

Erza sursauta violemment en entendant ce nom et plongea elle aussi dans un sommeil profond. Plus communément appelé le coma en fait.

* * *

Le Lord Sombre se retourna de ce qui avait été auparavant un humain et désormais un trou dans le sol et s'approcha de son prisonnier, le sourire aux lèvres, et le regard amusé.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas faire ce que cette chose, il désigna le trou dans le sol du doigt, a osé dire. Je vais...Je vais faire pire.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs frissonnait de tout son être. Il allait finir comment ? Si...Si réduire les gens à l'état de cendre était ce qu'on appelle quelque chose de gentil pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'est-ce que ça serait d'être tué de façon...bien pire ? Car il n'en doutait pas. Il allait mourir. Ou pire. On allait le torturer au mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il finisse là gémit le garçon. Il se laissa tomber à genoux en implorant la clémence de tout ce qui vivait, appela sa mère et sentit même que son pantalon était...mouillé.

\- Voilà qui m'ôte toute envie de clémence, remarqua le Lord, toujours aussi amusé. Passssons aux actes.

Le garçon se demanda pourquoi il faisait traîner les_ s_. Un problème d'élocution ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car se fit saisir à la gorge immédiatement par le Lord. Il vit la bouche du Seigneur approcher dangereusement vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il le trouvait séduisant. Il plissa les yeux avant de se reprendre. Lui ? Le grand Seigneur Sombre ? ( et qui va le tuer...) Séduisant ? Mais il rêvait ! Il ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'idée d'un baiser, et ferma les yeux, secrètement ravi. Il déchanta rapidement quand il vit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gardait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait aspirer quelque chose. Quant à lui, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et bailla ostensiblement à la figure du Lord Noir. Celui-ci le rejeta en arrière et quand le jeune homme se releva, il remarqua tout de suite la nette différence.

_Le Lord semblait avoir rajeuni._

Il saisit tremblant son miroir de poche qu'on ne lui avait pas enlevé, ( Na = Un miroir de poche ? WTF ?!) et s'observa avant de pousser un grand cri. NON ! Non, non non non ! Il.. IL NE POUVAIT PAS ! Il voulait avoir toute la vie devant lui ! Eeeet...Et le voilà devenu_ vieux_ ! Vieux ! Vieux à 17 ans ! NON ! Non !

Le Seigneur des Ombres s'approcha de nouveau, ravi par la tournure des évènements. Bien ! Des cris...Il aimait entendre les cris de ses victimes. Il saisit le jeune garçon, ou plutôt le vieil homme par le cou et lui posa une question. Une seule. La même que d'habitude.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Fou de terreur, le vieil homme baissa la tête et murmura un nom dans un souffle inaudible pour toute autre personne que le Lord. Bien. La cérémonie recommençait. Et tout allait bien. Autant pour lui, que pour elle. Bien qu'elle soit morte et indigne de lui, il continuait à lui offrir des offrandes.

\- Elfman (3)? Elfman tu dis ? Bien. Bien. La cérémonie peut commencer.

* * *

Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre. En fait, je le trouve carrèment nul...Mais bon...J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

Merciiii aux reviews et merci pour ceux qui sont allés voir Esprit Liés !

J'ai une question. Qui pensait vous que c'est ? La voix ? Le lord Noir ?

(1) Certes, ceux qui ont lu Harry potter comprennent c'est Serpentard xD

(2) La raaaaage de pas savoir qui c'est ?MUAHAHAHA. Mais Erza sait elle :D

(3), Domi, Morgane :D Je vous avais dit qu'un personnage avec les lettres E et L mourrait. ooh ? Vous croyiez que c'était Jellal ? Oups alors xD

Revieeew PLEASE :D Gratuit et piiis ça me fait plaisir :D ( N'est-ce pas Morgaaaaaaane ? Hmm... :D)


	16. Chapter 16

Désolée...

Je stoppe temporairement la fiction. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration et plus de lecteur alors bon :P

A une prochaine ? Je vais commencçer bientôt une fic' avec Haru Whitewalker. D'ailleurs passez voir sa fic :

_**Entre Ciel et Terre.**_

Elle est super :D

Ainsi que : Seigneurs Dragon.

Et : Ques una fantasma ?

Et Black Jack.

Et :D Méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort.


End file.
